


Islandclan's Struggle

by tanglestripe (lilyleopard)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2017, Not Beta Read, i'll add extra warnings and tags as they come up, i'll let y'all know, islandclan, might edit after nanowrimo is over, this is a warriors oc fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleopard/pseuds/tanglestripe
Summary: Long ago, ancient cats fled the land and populated an island. They formed Riverclan and Oceanclan, but when the island became overrun by dogs, they banded together as Islandclan to survive. Seasons passed, and they formed an agreement with the dogs, that the clan could own half of the island and the dogs the other. But the dogs, not content with their land, are at war with the clan. After a massive battle, the Islandclan leader is dead and his young deputy, Tanglestripe, needs to discover what it means to be a leader, before its too late.





	1. Islanclan

Leader:

Tanglestar (Tanglestripe) - dark tabby she-cat with only one eye (right) and a light tipped tail

 

Deputy:

Ravenfeather - pitch black tom with dark eyes

 

Medicine cat:

Spottedstream - pretty calico she-cat, mentor to Applepaw

Applepaw - light brown she-cat with one brown sock (front left) and a brown tipped tail

 

Warriors:

Nightwhisker - dark tabby she-cat with a black ringed tail and dark whiskers, mentor to Badgerpaw

Frostface - white she-cat with blue points

Mousestep - light brown tom with brown points and a brown stripe down his back

Sunheart - orange she-cat with a white belly, tail, face, and ears, mentor to Hailpaw

Whitefoot - white tom with a black tipped tail,  black ears, and three black socks (back left is one white foot), mentor to Quailpaw

Batwhisker - dark brown tabby she-cat with big ears and long whiskers, mentor to Flamepaw

Froghop - light gray tom with black socks and a black tipped tail, mentor to Ripplepaw

Clovernose - white she-cat with one light grey ear and a light grey muzzle, mentor to Deerpaw

Pebblefall - white tom with light grey spots, toes, and tail tip, mentor to Acornpaw

Leopardclaw - light brown tom with darker brown spots

 

Apprentices:

Badgerpaw  - white she-cat with black socks, ears, spots, and tail. Tail and left ear ripped off by dogs.

Ripplepaw - Black tom with a white tipped tail, socks, and muzzle

Hailpaw - brown tom with a white stripe down his back and two white socks (front)

Flamepaw - light brown tom with red points and a yellow stripe down his back

Acornpaw - brown she-cat with light brown socks, muzzle, and tail tip

Deerpaw - brown tom with a white belly, socks, tail, face, and ears

 

Queens:

Hawkflight - grey tabby she-cat with white socks, mother of Shellkit, Vinekit, and Eaglekit

Splashfur - light blue she-cat, mentor to Flamepaw

 

Elders:

Wolfheart - light grey tabby she-cat with dark socks and ears

Bramblepelt - dark brown tabby she-cat

Daisyfield - light brown she-cat with white spots, face, and tail tip

Pikesplash - brown tom who looks like they were dipped in white paint

Thrushflight - light grey she-cat with brown spots


	2. Chapter One

A dark grey tabby looked out over the battle as the almost full moon shined overhead. Cats were swarming around dogs, hisses and yowls puncturing the air. Bodies were lying in the dirt, motionless as the battle raged around them. She had been wrestling with one of the smaller dogs that had come to this battle with the clan's leader, Lionstar, his faithful deputy to the end. She had struck a killing blow, but not until it had swiped at the light ginger cat that darted in front of it while she clawed at its back. He had been struck hard with its paw, and while it was smaller than some of the dogs that were taking on four cats at a time, it was big enough to tear claws through a cat's fur. She lept off the dog and ran to her leader's side, trying in vain to put pressure on the wound and stop the bleeding.

"Lionstar, oh Starclan, no.” she said as she realized the bleeding would not stop. “Spottedstream!" she turned and yowled, calling for the clan's medicine cat. But Lionstar shook his head. There was no saving him from this.

"It's no use, Tanglestripe. I am on my last life, and ready to join starclan. You must lead Islandclan when I'm gone." he meowed softly. Tanglestripe nodded, it was her duty as deputy, after all.

"I will keep them safe." she said, pressing her muzzle gently into his fur. She felt him shudder as he took his final breath and then lay still. She murmured a prayer to Starclan to keep him safe before bounding up the rocks where she stood now. A loud screech pierced the air.

"They're attacking the camp!" a grey cat yowled. She recognized her as Quailpaw.

“Guard the nursery!” another cat commanded. It was Ferretfoot, Tanglestripe’s father. She lept down from the rock on top of a dog, holding on with her claws and biting his neck, trying to pull him back away from the camp. There was a scream as one of the dogs broke the wall of the camp, and she dug her claws in harder to keep from being thrown off.

Tanglestripe yowled in pain as claws scraped across her face, the dog she was on ducked its head to claw at her. She lept off its back and sprinted for the camp, almost knocked off her paws with grief when she saw the body of Ferretfoot outside of the nursery. She yowled a battlecry and launched herself at a white dog who was sticking his nose in the nursery, pushing it on its side. Blood welled scarlet as she swiped her claws down his side, twisting to avoid its jaws as she darted in and out to claw at it and keep it down.

Just as it managed to struggle to its feet, there was a loud howl of retreat from the forest and it sprinted out of the camp. She hissed and sprinted after it, joining the line of cats chasing the dogs back towards the beach. They streamed over the river and stopped at the top of the cliff, yowling their victory as the dogs fled down the path to the beach.

*    *    *

The cats’ spirits had fallen by the time they crossed the river that separated their territory from that of the dogs. Tanglestripe went along the group making sure no one was too injured. Most bore scratches from the dogs, but Badgerpaw had fared the worst. The black and white she-cat was limping, supported on one side by her mentor, Nightwhisker. It appeared that her left ear and tail had been torn off by the dogs and blood was streaming into her fur, but her eyes glowed with pride for the battle they had won. Tanglestripe bounded over, supporting her other side.

“She fought like a warrior,” Nightwhisker purred, licking her remaining ear. Badgerpaw looked at Tanglestripe with wide eyes.

"Do you think Lionstar will finally make me a warrior after tonight?" she asked. Tanglestripe felt her stomach drop. The news had not gotten out yet that she was leader. Before she could answer, there was a heart wrenching cry from ahead. They had reached the camp, and the white she-cat with blue points that she recognized as Frostface was crouched over the white body of her daughter, Cloudpaw. 

"No!" cried Badgerpaw. The two warriors holding her up parted to let her run forward and crouch by her sister with their brother, and she was quickly joined by her brother, Ripplepaw, and Cloudpaw's mentor, Mousestep. Tanglestripe left them to check on the queens in the nursery. Hawkflight, a grey tabby who was Tanglestripe's apprentice not long ago, was crouched over her three kits and Splashfur, the heavily pregnant blue cat she shared the den with. She was crouched to spring, and nearly went for Tanglestripe before she realized who it was, and slowly let her fur lie flat.

"We're all uninjured, thanks to Ferretfoot," she reported. Tanglestripe nodded and gently licked her ear to give her comfort. 

"He died protecting you and your kits, and I know he would not have had it any other way." she replied. Hawkflight pulled away, lying down to pull her kits close to her. They barely had their eyes open, and a dog would have easily made mouse meat out of them. Tanglestripe dipped her head to both the queens before leaving the den. The elders and the strongest warriors had brought the dead cats into camp and laid their bodies out for their vigil, nine good cats in total. The apprentice Cloudpaw who had fought like a warrior; the warriors Pebblenose, Spotfur, Poppyear, Shinefur, Applefur, and Fishpool; and the elders Ferretfoot and Tigerfang who had fought to defend their clanmates to the end, even in their old age. And, of course, Lionstar. He lay at the center of the camp, and as Tanglestripe left the nursery the cats siting vigil looked to her. They looked lost and frightened without their leader, even with how triumphant they had appeared earlier with their victory.

She walked over to the tumble of rocks, fallen from the cliff that sheltered half of the camp, where Lionstar had stood to address the clan more times than she could count, but before she could call out a summons, Spottedstream hurried over to her.  She was the clan medicine cat, a pretty calico that Tanglestripe had fallen in love with when they were apprentices together. But now, she could only focus on the worry and then horror in Spottedstream's gaze. 

"Oh, your eye. Oh starclan no," she mowed, stopping to look at it, but Tanglestripe ducked her head. 

"See to everyone else first, Spottedstream. I am alright, " she said. Spottedstream sighed.

"Applepaw is seeing to the less wounded, and I've just finished with Badgerclaw," she meowed, then lowering her voice, she added, "You must come with me, quickly. Quailpaw does not have much time left, and Whitefoot and I both agree that she deserves to meet Starclan as a warrior." Tanglestripe swallowed nervously, but nodded. She had no idea the words to say to grant her a warrior name while she lay dying. But as she padded quickly after Spottedstream to the crack in the cliff that opened into her den, she could hear Lionstar's voice in her ear, whispering the words of the ceremony. 

As she entered the cave that served as the medicine den, she saw Quailpaw. The cat who had so bravely defended the camp lay awkwardly in her nest, bones broken and blood trickling from her mouth as she breathed. Her mentor, Whitefoot, sat beside her, licking her fur and  murmuring that she was the bravest warrior he had ever known. While her mother, Sunheart, was lying in the nest with her to keep her warm and comfortable, also gently licking her. Tanglestripe could see the confusion when she walked in instead of Lionstar, but there was no time to explain what had happened to him. She sat in front of Quailpaw, and even in the apprentice's broken state, she could see her eyes light up at the thought of being a warrior.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice," she meowed softly, "She has learned the warrior code and given up her life in the service of her clan. Let Starclan receive her as a warrior. She will be known as Quailfeather." She gently rested her muzzle on Quailfeather's head and felt the new warrior weakly lick her neck in return. As she pulled back, the cats in the den softly called Quailfeather's new name. Tanglestripe turned at the sound of footsteps, and saw Badgerpaw walk in. She looked worried, and Whitefoot stepped back to let her lay beside her. The whole clan knew that they were in love with how they fawned over each other, and it was obvious how brokenhearted Badgerpaw was. 

"Oh, Quailpaw," she meowed. She licked her love's ear, unsure of how to comfort her. Quailfeather let out a soft, pained laugh.

"It's Quailfeather, now," she whispered, gently pressing her muzzle against Badgerpaw's face, "I became a warrior before you." Badgerpaw looked over at Tanglestripe, eyes watery. 

"Thank you," she whispered, before looking back to her mate. She whispered her new name between soft licks to her ear. Spottedstream stepped between Tanglestripe and Quailfeather, offering her paw. 

"These will help with the pain," she meowed. Quailfeather carefully licked up the small black seeds, looking pained as she did so. She relaxed into her nest after a few moments, barely able to keep her eyes open. Tanglestripe could just barely hear Badgerpaw whispers about how proud she was and how much she loved her, and the injured apprentice continued to gently lick her mate's ear, even after she gave a soft sigh and was silent. Spottedstream pulled Tanglestripe aside.

"The sun is rising, but tonight we must go to the cove to meet with Starclan for you to receive your nine lives, and you must name a deputy before we leave." she meowed, then stepped forward to sniff at her eye, "and the rest of the clan has been seen to, so let me make sure this won't be infected before you address the clan."

* * *

Tanglestripe's left eye was gone, but her face hadn't suffered much damage. Spottedstream fussed over her for what seemed like moons before finally letting her go. When she walked outside, the sun had fully risen, yet the clan continued to sit vigil with their fallen clanmates. Her mother, Wolfheart, was lying beside Ferretfoot, murmuring to him softly, and Quailfeather had been moved outside so that her family and friends could mourn. Badgerpaw sat at the edge of camp alone with her head bowed, as if she didn't know which body to sit beside, her mate or her sister.

While she had sat through the stinging of herbs and Spottedstream's worrying over her, Tanglestripe had been thinking. She needed a deputy who could both defend their clan, but also was wise enough to help her through her first few moons of leadership. At first, she had wanted Nightwhisker. Her sister was the first person she'd want beside her in battle, and she trusted her more than anyone. But she lacked the experience of some of the older warriors. She thought about each of the other senior warriors before one jumped out to her. He wasn't Nightwhisker, but he had trained her and Frostface, and he had been apprenticed under Lionstar himself while he was deputy, which made him the obvious choice.

She jumped up the fallen rocks, wincing as her sore muscles protested at her landing, then stood with her head held high. She had addressed the clan from the base, and been up to the top to meet with Lionstar, but facing them from up here was nerve wracking. However, they needed their leader to be strong, especially in the face of this tragedy.  

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the rock fall for a clan meeting!" she called. Almost everyone was out in the clearing already, but those at the edges came toward the center and the queens came out of the nursery at the familiar call. 

"This battle was hard, and we lost a lot of good cats. They will all be greatly missed, especially Lionstar," she meowed, raising her voice to be heard by everyone, "but we must not forget that even with the losses the battle was won!" she paused as a few cats yowled cheers, "I will go to the cove tonight to meet with Starclan and gain my nine lives, and as much as we are grieving we must continue to hunt and patrol the borders. And that is why I have chosen to announce my choice for deputy now. I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Islandclan is Ravenfeather."

The old black tom looked up in surprise. It was obvious that he had not expected such an honor, but the clan eagerly cheered his name to show their approval. He stepped up to the rock fall and stood at the base to address his clanmates.

"I have put in many seasons of service to this clan, and I hope to give it many more. I am honored to be your deputy." The cheers begun again, and he silenced them after a few moments with a flick of his tail. "Any warriors who are willing may help the elders bury our fallen clanmates, and I need volunteers for a border patrol. Everyone else may rest before going out hunting." 

Tanglestripe hopped down from the rock fall as cats began volunteering for the various tasks, and silently joined the group forming by the elders to carry the fallen cats to the burial place. She crouched and took the weight of Lionstar, carrying his weight on her back with the help of Bramblepelt, her mentor and the deputy who she had replaced upon retirement. The dark brown tabby she-cat didn't say a word as they followed the others out of camp.

* * *

Nightwhisker had put fresh bedding in the leaders den while they were gone, and Tanglestripe paused only to wash herself of the blood and mud that clung to her pelt before curling up with a paw over her nose. It felt like she had barely closed her eyes before Spottedstream was in her den, prodding her awake with a gentle paw. 

"It is nearly sunset," she meowed, "we must be going." Tanglestripe nodded and stretched her front paws in front of her before standing up and padding after Spottedstream. The medicine cat led the way out of camp without pausing at the freshkill pile. She chuckled when she heard Tanglestripe's stomach rumble. 

"We cannot eat before sharing tongues with Starclan," she explained. Tanglestripe nodded, following after her and ignoring her body's protests. Her paws and muscles ached and she hadn't eaten since the morning prior. But her paws also tingled with excitement at the thought of getting to meet with Starclan. She wondered what it would be like, but she knew that she could not ask as she followed Spottedstream over the river and and down the rocky slope to the cove.

The cove was a circle cut into the shoreline. The waves lapped gently at the beach, but Spottedstream turned and led her away from the water. Against the cliff, a little ways away from where they had picked their way down the slope, was a pool. It reminded her of the rock pool on the beach near the camp where cats could catch small fish and find bony creatures or shells, but this one was clear and held the image of the moon high in the sky.

"Lie here and drink from the pool. Close your eyes, and when you open them again you will be with Starclan." Spottedstream instructed softly. Tanglestripe did as she said, crouching by the pool and lapping at the water. It tasted sharp, like ice, and when she closed her eyes she felt a coldness move slowly through her entire body. 

When she opened her eyes, she was in a shimmering field with silverpelt bright overhead. As she looked up at the stars, cats ran down, their pelts gleaming with stars. It seemed that all of Starclan had come down to greet the new leader, and as she watched, one familiar dark brown cat stepped from the group of cats.

"Father," she breathed, remembering his body lying in the clearing not  even a sunrise ago. 

"My daughter," he sounded stronger than he had before he died, and his eyes glowed with pride as he touched his nose to the top of her head, "with this life I give you courage. Use it well to be calm in the face of danger while defending your clan." Her legs nearly buckled from the force of gaining a new life, as she felt the pain of a thousand battles, but she was rooted in place. As the pain faded, she gasped for breath, then dipped her head respectfully as he backed away, staying to the front of the group of starclan cats. The next cat to step forward was a light brown tom who she immediately recognized as Acornfur, her first mentor, who had died defending his clan from a dog planning to raid the camp. She could remember his vigil as clearly as the one earlier that day. He gave a friendly wave of his tail as he stopped  in front of her.

"I've worked to make you proud," she meowed, and he didn't reply but she could see the pride in his eyes that his apprentice was to be leader.

"With this life I give you protection and mentoring, use it well to watch over and teach the cats of your clan," he said, before touching her head with his muzzle. She felt the fierceness of this life, and with the pain was a certainty that she could protect any cat in her care. She was still reeling from the life when he stepped away to stand beside Ferretfoot. The next cat to step from the crowd was the beautiful grey she-cat who had been laying broken in the medicine den at sunrise. She carried her head high, and truly looked like a warrior.

"Is there anything you wish me to tell Badgerpaw?" Tanglestripe asked when she approached.

"All I ask is that you please name her Badgerclaw. She fights the fierceness of Lionclan." she whispered. She then raised her voice so that Starclan could once again hear her. "With this life I give you hope, use it well to keep your faith, even in times of great tragedy." Tanglestripe braced herself as Quailfeather touched her head with her muzzle, but the pain never came. Instead, she felt her heart swell with the certainty that things would be alright. She nodded to Quailfeather as an equal before the young warrior stepped back to stand beside Acornfur. The next cat to approach was a silver tom who she recognized as Fishscale, an elder who had died while she was still an apprentice. She dipped her head respectfully when he approached and he laughed.

"With this life, I give you listening to elders," he meowed, voice as stern as she remembered but younger and sparkling with humor. "Use it well as you trust the wisdom of those who came before you." She felt a bolt of pain as he pressed his muzzle to her head, but managed to stay standing. He waved his tail before padding back to stand beside Quailfeather. Two tiny kits bounded out of the crowd next, a silver tom and grey tabby she-kit. Her brother Specklekit and her nephew Leafkit. She smiled as they ran over to her, stopping in front of her.

"Hello, little ones," she meowed. They looked up at her.

"With this life, we give you the gift of a kit's curiosity," Specklekit mewed. 

"Use it well to remember that there is always more to learn," Leafkit added. There was pain as they pressed their little muzzles into her fur, but with it was an itching in her paws, like she could run from one end of the island and back. She smiled as they ran back to the line of cats, standing beside Fishscale. The next cat was a brown tabby she-cat with long canines, who she recognized as Thornfang, an elder who had lost her kits before they could become warriors. Tanglestripe dipped her head as she approached.

"With this life, I give you a mother's love. Use it well, as the cats of your clan are now your kits." She expected this life to be as sweet as the life of hope had been, but was shocked at the fierce pain that struck her. She felt the fierceness of battle and of being willing to die to protect the ones you love. She panted as Thornfang padded away to stand beside the kits, gently wrapping her tail around them. If she could protect her clan like that, they would never be in danger. The next cat to approach was Cloudpaw, who had died during the battle, but had fought like a warrior.

"With this life, I give you duty. Use it well to understand that you must give your all for your clan." She touched her muzzle to Tanglestripe's head, and the warrior felt the pain of battle, and the frustration of dying before her time, but the willingness to in order to protect the clan. She dipped her head as Cloudpaw stepped back to stand beside Thornfang. The next cat was a light grey tabby, Silvershell, who was the previous clan medicine cat.

"Spottedstream learned so much from you. I know she misses you," Tanglewhisker meowed.

"With this life, I give you forgiveness and second chances. Use it well to forgive yourself and others of their faults." He meowed. He pressed his muzzle to her head, and instead of pain this life felt calm. It reminded her of the love between her and Spottedstream and she dipped her head in thanks when he stepped back to stand beside Cloudpaw. The final cat to approach was Lionstar. He looked as proud of her as  her father and mentor had, and she dipped her head to him as he approached. 

"With this life, I give you instinct and endurance. Use it well to protect the clan until the very end, even when all of your senses fail you." He pressed his muzzle to her head and she felt the intense pain of this last life. It felt like she was being attacked by all of starclan, but when he pulled away she managed to stay on her paws. 

"I hail you by your new name, Tanglestar." he meowed. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and Starclan grants you the guardianship of Islandclan. Defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code, and live each life with pride and dignity." He stepped back and joined the call as the cats hailed her by her new name. When starclan faded and she awoke, stiff from crouching beside the pool at the cove, she truly felt like a leader.


	3. Chapter Two

Badgerpaw rested her chin on her paws. It was raining, and she had taken shelter under the branches that protected the apprentices den. She had been so excited the previous night, earning her warrior name while fighting side by side with her clan. But Tanglestripe - Tangle _ star  _ now - had rested after appointing Ravenfeather deputy and then left for the cove. She and Spottedstream had come back just as the dawn patrol was leaving. Ravenfeather had spoken to her about joining it, but she had declined. She was still grieving Quailfeather, and had no will to eat let alone join a patrol as an  _ apprentice.  _ He had understood, and for that she was grateful. She had been so proud of Quailfeather, that she earned her warrior name before joining the ranks of Starclan, but now it just hurt. The cat she loved was gone and she was still an apprentice. She got stiffly to her paws when Nightwhisker walked over, every muscle aching from crouching there since before dawn and the battle a sunrise ago. Ravenfeather had understood that she didn't want to patrol, but she had to train if she was still an apprentice. Instead, her mentor dropped a large carp in front of her. She looked up, confused.

"I saw that you went straight to your den last night," she said, settling down beside her as she sat down again, "you need to eat to keep up your strength if you want to become a warrior." Badgerpaw looked down at the fish, but still had no appetite.

"Tanglestar's never going to make me a warrior," she sighed, laying down with her head on her paws, "I should be with Quailfeather."

"That is not true, and you know it," Nightwhisker gently ran her tail over her back, "Quailfeather would never wish for you to suffer. I'm sure she is watching from Starclan right now, willing you to eat this fish." Badgerpaw looked at the fish, then back up at her mentor.

"Do you think she'll remember me?" she asked.

"Of course she will," Nightwhisker meowed, then pushed the fish toward her. "Come on, share this with me and keep up your strength. I know you're grieving, Ravenfeather told me about the patrol, but the clan needs fresh-kill. After we eat I was thinking we could fish, just the two of us." Badgerpaw nodded, sitting up and ducking down to take a bite of the fish. Her and Nightwhisker shared the fish, sitting side by side. When they finished, Badgerpaw stood up and ran her tongue around her jaws. 

"I'm supposed to go see Spottedstream before I leave camp," she meowed. Nightwhisker nodded and released her with a flick of her tail. She hurried to the medicine cats den, food in her belly and moving around helping to lighten her spirits in spite of the rain. She pushed her way into the den, resisting the urge to shake out her fur so she didn't get everything wet. Applepaw was still asleep in her nest, but Spottedstream walked out of the store at the back of the cave where she kept her herbs and had her own nest. She gave a friendly flick of her tail when she saw Badgerpaw, walking over to sniff at her ear and check the cobwebs. Badgerpaw shifted impatiently on her paws as Spottedstream checked over her tail and her scratches as well.

"We're just going fishing," she meowed, hoping that would help. Spottedstream nodded.

"Don't dive, and come back here afterwards. If I give you more salve now it will just wash off in the rain." she said with a wave of her tail.

"Thanks, Spottedstream!" she called over her shoulder as she hurried out of the den. Now that she was up and about, she was looking forward to getting out of camp. She padded over to the tunnel out of camp where Nightwhisker was waiting.

"I'm not allowed to dive, but she said I'm okay to go fishing," she reported. Nightwhisker nodded and led her out of camp. They went to the river marking the border to fish. It was deep enough to dive, but the shallower part of the river had fish swimming close enough to the surface to hook with a paw. The two cats sat beside each other, and Nightwhisker looked over at her as she settled, careful not to let her shadow fall across the water. 

"Why don't you hook the first one," Nightwhisker suggested, "I'll watch your technique." Badgerpaw nodded and watched the water, paw up and ready to grab the first fish she saw. She watched the fish swimming through the river for a long moment before one caught her eye. Her paw flicked into the water, fast as lightning, and she scooped it out, pinning it with a paw as it flopped on the riverbank and killing it quickly with a bite. When she looked over to her mentor, she could see pride sparkling in her eyes. 

* * *

They took two trips to bring all of their fish back to camp. The fishing was always good in greenleaf, but this close to leaf-fall the clan needed to eat to prepare for the harshness of leaf-bare, when the river dried up and they had to rely on only their forest prey. Since the dogs had taken over half of the island, all of the prey other than fish rarely strayed from their burrows thanks to the barking and baying of the dogs. Badgerpaw had no idea how they managed to hunt if they were always so loud. 

As they brought back the last of their catch, warriors were coming back from patrols with their own prey. The fresh-kill pile looked stocked for a feast, and Badgerpaw picked up two fish by their tails to bring to the medicine cats den, while Flamepaw, a ginger tom with red points, carried a big fish to the nursery and Deerpaw and Acornpaw both carried fish to the elders. She set down her fish once she stepped inside the medicine cats den, giving Applepaw a friendly wave of her tail. 

"Spottedstream asked me to come back for more salve, and I thought I'd bring you both some fresh-kill." she explained. Applepaw stepped close to sniff at her ear and start pulling off the cobwebs. 

"We've been putting salve on cats all day," she meowed, "but this doesn't look infected, which is good. Thanks for the fish, I'll get you patched up in no time." She scooped up some salve from a leaf onto her paw and gently rubbed it over what was left of Badgerpaw's ear. As she worked, Spottedstream walked in. She seemed excited about something, her tail flicking. 

"Here, Applepaw, pass me that leaf, I'll do her tail," she said, sitting behind Badgerpaw. She stood up so Spottedstream could put salve and new cobwebs on the stump that was her tail. "Tanglestar is going to call a meeting soon. I'm glad you caught so many fish, Badgerpaw, there's going to be a feast tonight!" Badgerpaw could barely keep from moving in her excitement, but remembered to stay still for the medicine cats.  _ Am I finally going to be a warrior? _

She left the medicine cat's den after her wounds had been seen to, headed over to the fresh-kill pile as the medicine cats brought their fish into the clearing. She selected a bass and carried it over to the apprentices den to eat beside her brother, Ripplepaw, and their friend, Hailstripe. He was only a few sunrises older than them, and they had been denmates even as kits. She settled down to eat, listening to Acornpaw and Deerpaw, the newest apprentices, talk about the fighting moves they had practiced with their mentors Pebblefall and Clovernose. The cats began to relax and share tongues after the feast they'd been able to enjoy, fish still resting on the fresh-kill pile. 

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather here beneath the rock fall for a clan meeting!" Tanglestar called. Badgerpaw stood up from where she was laying beside her brother and followed the other apprentices sit in the middle of the clearing as she continued. "There are three apprentices who should have been made warriors after the battle, and now that I am truly your leader in the eyes of Starclan, and we've had such a wonderful feast, I think it's about time they got their warrior names. Badgerpaw, Hailpaw, and Ripplepaw, please step forward." She leaped down from the rocks as the three apprentices moved to stand in front of her at a respectful distance, Badgerpaw in the middle with a tom on either side.

"I, Tanglestar, leader of Islandclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them each to you as a warrior in their turn. Hailpaw," she paused as he stepped forward, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," he meowed. Badgerpaw could see him trembling with excitement, but his voice was strong.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hailpaw, from this moment you will be known as Hailstripe. Starclan honors your courage and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Islandclan." She rested her muzzle on his head and he licked her shoulder. He pulled away and stood beside Badgerpaw, holding his head high.

"Ripplepaw," she meowed. He stepped forward and Badgerpaw felt a twinge of disappointment when her name wasn't called, but it was quickly replaced by pride for her brother. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," he meowed. He kept his head held high but she knew from the tiny flick of his tail that he was nervous.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Ripplepaw, from this moment you will be known as Rippletail. Starclan honors your spirit and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Islandclan." She rested her muzzle on his head and he licked her shoulder respectfully before standing back on Badgerpaw's other side. She was beginning to tremble with excitement, tail twitching behind her. Tanglestar must have noticed because her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Badgerpaw," she meowed. She stepped forward, looking up at her leader. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she answered, trying to keep her voice even.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Badgerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Badgerclaw. Starclan honors your loyalty and fighting skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Islandclan." She put her muzzle on her head and Badgerclaw licked her shoulder. Before she could pull away, Tanglestar whispered, "Quailfeather picked your name. I spoke with her and she is so proud of you." Badgerclaw pulled away, dipping her head respectfully before standing between the other two new warriors. Once she had stepped back, the clan raised their voices to call the new warriors names.

"Hailstripe, Rippletail, Badgerclaw!"

Their parents and mentors came closer to congratulate them. Her mother, Frostface, and father, Whitefoot, padded up to her. Whitefoot looked so proud of them, and Frostface licked her and Rippletail between their ears.

"I'm so proud of you," Nightwisker purred as she came over and licked Badgerclaw's good ear. 

"Our clan has gained three courageous warriors," Tanglestar meowed as she looked at the apprentices. "Let us all get a good night's sleep while they sit their silent vigil protecting the camp."


	4. Chapter Three

Applepaw stepped out of the medicine den and put her paws out in front of her in a long stretch. It was two moons since Badgerclaw, Hailstripe, and Rippletail had been named warriors, and the chill of leaf-fall was fully here. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile. There were only a few fish left over from the night before and she chose a carp to bring back to her mentor. They were sorting herbs today, checking their store to make sure they would be able to make it through leaf-bare. 

"Thank you, Applepaw," Spottedstream meowed, padding out of her den. She looked tired as she sat down to eat her fish. She ate half before pushing the rest of it toward her apprentice. "Eat the rest, you'll need your strength today. We need to take stock of what is in the store, but I know we're running low on mallow and catmint will be important to have. Why?" Applepaw paused to think, sitting up as she swallowed the last bite of fish.

"In cast any cats develop whitecough or greencough," she answered. Spottedstream nodded.

"That's right. Greencough can be deadly, and we will have many kits in camp this leaf-bare." she meowed, and Applepaw nodded her understanding. Splashfur had brought four new kits into the clan last moon: Honeykit, Ferretkit, Carpkit, and the tiny Lionkit. Spottedstream had mentioned that she was worried he wouldn't survive, and after a moon he was still smaller than his siblings, but his parents had hoped naming him after one of the ancient clans would give him the strength of his namesake. Applepaw padded into the store and began pushing Spottedstream bundles of herbs. Once everything was in the main part of the den, she sat across from her mentor and began to sort and count leaves.

"Be sure to separate any that look wilted or rotting," Spottedstream instructed. Applepaw nodded, pulling two yarrow leaves out of her pile carefully with one paw. Even with two of them, it took until sunhigh to count and sort the herbs and get them put away neatly in the store. Her mentor used the time to quiz her about the herbs she knew and explained some of the ones that she didn't. She was getting the hang of the ones they used often, like goldenrod for joints and marigold to stop infection, but she had never seen thyme used and couldn't remember what chervil was used for. 

When they were finally done, Spottedstream led the way out of camp. Applepaw knew where to find most of the herbs, so they split up; Spottedstream looking for catmint and goldenrod and Applepaw looking for feverfew and tansy. She headed away from the camp toward the border, looking for the flowers, and finally found where they grew together near the border. She bent down to nip off parts of the plants, setting them in individual piles beside her. 

_ I might need to take two trips  _ she decided when she stopped to count how many of each she had. That was alright, Spottedstream had said they'd need as much as she could carry with leaf-bare approaching. She picked up the bundle of tansy carefully, and hadn't gone a foxlength before she met Leopardclaw. The warrior was heading to the stream, but paused when he saw her.

"Need help?" he asked. She dropped the bundle she was carrying so she could answer him.

"If you're not too busy, that would be great." she replied. "Could you help me carry this back to camp so I have to make less trips?" She gestured with her tail to the bundle of feverfew behind her. He nodded and they picked up their bundles before walking back to camp together. Applepaw led the way to the medicine den, and Leopardclaw set his bundle down. 

"Anything else you need from me?" he asked. 

"No, but thank you for the help," she replied. He nodded and padded off, picking a fish off the fresh-kill pile and bringing it to the nursery. He was the father of Splashfur's kits, and she felt a pang of sympathy. He was obviously worried about his mate and his kits, even with Lionkit getting stronger, there was still a chance he wouldn't make it through leaf-bare.

"Oh, that's perfect," Spottedstream meowed when Applepaw brought the bundle of tansy inside. She was sorting her newly picked leaves, preparing to dry them out in the sun. Applepaw dropped the bundle and went to fetch the feverfew, but she stopped when she heard coughing, her ear flicking. The sound was coming from the elders den. She abandoned her herbs outside of the den and hurried across to the large rock that was propped up by other boulders to make an overhang, while still having enough room for a sunny patch to sprawl in, where the elders had their den. Thrushflight and Daisyfield were laying in the sun sharing tongues, with Bramblepelt sleeping beside them, snoring softly. Pikesplash was sitting near them, telling a story to Shellkit and Ivykit. 

"Lionstar was so ferocious, even the dogs were afraid of him. When I was just an apprentice I saw him take on two dogs single-pawed," he meowed, pausing to look up when he heard her pawsteps, "Oh, Applepaw. Have you come to hear the story? I was just recounting some of the great battles that Lionstar won." She shook her head. As much as she loved the elders stories, they were the only ting that made searching them for ticks enjoyable, there were more urgent matters.

"I'm looking for the source of the coughing I heard," she explained. As if on cue, Sunheart coughed from the corner of the den, gasping for breath until the fit ceased. When Applepaw looked over, she could see Wolfheart sitting beside her. She nudged Sunheart gently with a paw. 

"I told you to go see Spottedstream," she meowed. Her voice had just the faintest hint of worry. Sunheart was young for an elder, but her sight was failing and her bones ached too much for warrior duties, so she had requested to move to the medicine den after her apprentice, Hailstripe, was made a warrior.

"I just got a feather stuck in my throat," she croaked. Applepaw shifted worriedly on her paws. She had been a medicine cat apprentice for moons now, but she still got nervous giving cats orders. One day she hoped to have the same kind sternness to her voice that Spottedstream had perfected. Luckily, Wolfheart seemed to notice her apprehension and assisted her.

"Well, why don't you come with me, then?," she meowed, standing up. She limped a few steps, looking back to make sure Sunheart was getting out of her nest. "With this bad leg, I can barely make it to the sunshine, let alone across camp without a warrior's help." Sunheart nodded and padded over, letting Wolfheart lean against her as she limped across the clearing, following Applepaw. The elder's back right foot had been broken in one of the battles with the dogs, and she had never recovered enough to be a warrior again. Spottedstream was waiting anxiously at the entrance to the den, leaves already spread out in the sun. 

"Wolfheart! Is everything alright?" she asked. The elder nodded, but waited until they were inside the den to reply.

"Just the usual aches. But someone," she meowed, looking at Sunheart who shrunk back meekly, although there wasn't a hint of anger in her tone, "refused to come to you with her cough."

"I heard it across the clearing," Applepaw added, "I left to make sure they were alright, and Wolfheart said she's been coughing all morning."

"It's just a feather or something," Sunheart murmured, but she let Spottedstream guide her into a nest. 

"I'll be the judge of that." she replied, then turned to the elder. "Thank you for bringing her. Do you want Applepaw to help you back to your den?"

"I think I can manage," she said gruffly, but dipped her head to Spottedstream, and added so soft that Applepaw could hardly hear, "Just please help her." Spottedstream dipped her head as Wolfheart limped her way out of the den, then turned to Applepaw.

"What do you think we should give her?" she asked. Applepaw stepped forward, gently pressing her nose into Sunheart's fur and feeling how warm she was, then looking at her face and how her nose was streaming. She had another coughing fit when she pulled away.

"Catmint?" she guessed, "I think it might be whitecough." Spottedstream checked over their patient before nodding a bit. 

"Go fetch her some moss soaked in water and I'll get the catmint." she ordered, giving her patient a gentle lick. "Don't worry, Sunheart, you're going to be just fine." Applepaw left the den and headed for the tunnel. It was nearly sunset, and the dusk patrol was gathering, nodding at Applepaw as she passed. She hurried out towards the river, cowering and stepping quickly backwards to hide in a bush when she heard dogs barking. Two were chasing a rabbit and they followed it right over the river, killing it once they had crossed the border. They stopped once it was dead, crouching together and beginning to tear it apart. Applepaw shook, debating if she should run back and warn the camp, or get the moss for Sunheart like she was told. But the first step for either was to leave the shelter of the bush. As she slowly backed up, her foot met a twig with a loud  _ snap  _ and the dogs looked up sharply. 

She froze, not daring to breathe as the dogs scanned the bushes, and forcing her tail to keep still. They had clearly scented her, though, because the smaller of the two crouched down and started prowling towards the bushes with a low growl. She took a deep breath, weighing her options. If she fled she could lead them right to camp, and she didn't have the skill to beat them in battle, but maybe she could buy some time before the patrol got here. She leapt for the dog's muzzle, claws out and fur puffed out to make her look as big as possible. It howled in pain as she raked her claws over its jowls, backing away from her with wide eyes. Its companion wasn't as surprised, and it went for her. She spun, hissing and scratching at him, screeching in pain when the other dog picked her up. She flailed in its jaws, scratching and biting at its face, knowing that if it bit down much harder she would be killed. 

It let her go after a few moments of her struggling, and the other dog went for her, but she was prepared this time. She darted between his legs, clawing his leg as she went past. She let out a yowl of triumph as he jumped away, only to screech at the pain that shot out from her back leg as the other dog grabbed her and pulled her back. She twisted and clawed in vain as she was shook and heard a sickening pop. She was still trying to escape, even as shock slowed her, and laid stunned when she was suddenly dropped. Her vision was swimming but she saw a white blur run past and heard a yelp of pain, followed by the sound of thudding paws as the dogs ran across the river. She tried to keep her eyes open in spite of the pain and saw a shimmering ginger pelt in front of her as she was wreathed with Lionstar's comforting scent.

"You fought like a warrior." he meowed, the sounds of the living cats around her distant. He gently licked her ear. "But it is not yet your time to join Starclan, little one." She felt herself nod, but felt oddly detached from her body as two warriors carried her between them, her paws dragging lightly on the ground.


	5. Chapter Four

Badgerclaw ran for the river at the sound of howling, trusting her patrol to follow her. It was her first time leading a patrol, and it seemed like it would lead to her first battle as a warrior. She stopped briefly to take in the fact that Applepaw was fighting two dogs, but pelted after the dogs at the sound of her ear-splitting screech. She bolted past the apprentice's body and launched herself at the dog that had dropped her with a yowl. She clawed at his eyes and didn't let go until he yelped and backed away. He fled across the border, and the dog that Whitefoot and Leopardclaw were attacking quickly followed. She hurried over to where Rippletail was crouched beside Applepaw, and her stomach lurched at the sight of the apprentice's leg being nearly ripped off.

"Finish the patrol," she ordered Leopardclaw and Whitefoot, "Rippletail and I will get her  back to camp. Make sure those dogs are really gone." Any nervousness that she had at giving orders was gone now that there was a cat in danger. They both nodded and padded away, continuing along the border while Rippletail gently propped up the apprentice. She groaned softly in pain, and Badgerclaw took up her other side.

"You'll be alright," she meowed as they began to half carry, half drag her between them, "Don't join Starclan just yet." They carefully hurried to camp, avoiding any rough ground that could jar her leg.  She let out soft whimpers as she was dragged along, but mostly stayed silent. Flamepaw, her brother, was just coming back from training with his mentor, Batwhisker, and both cats stepped back to let them through.

"What happened to her?" Flamepaw cried, trying to get closer. Batwhisker stepped between them, keeping his apprentice back.

"Get Spottedstream," he ordered. The apprentice ran to her den, calling the medicine cat's name as he went. The warriors carried her to the den, Badgerclaw trying to ignore the stares from the worried cats around camp. Tanglestar had come out of her den and she jumped quickly down from the rock fall to join them as they approached the den.

"What happened?" she demanded. Spottedstream was waiting as all four cats entered the den, and she ran forward to look over her apprentice.

"She was fighting dogs and one bit her leg," Badgerclaw reported. Sunheart was thankfully asleep, or there would have been one more cat in the way. She could worry about her kit once Spottedstream had fixed her. Spottedstream led them to Applepaw's nest, pushing it further away from the other patient. 

"Lay her down here." she ordered. Rippletail and Badgerclaw gently laid her down in the nest, and Spottedstream hurried to the back of the den. "Badgerclaw, stay here, I'll need some help. Everyone else go. She can report to you after we save Applepaw." Her tone left no room for argument, and Badgerclaw stood next to Applepaw while Rippletail, Flamepaw, and even Tanglestar followed the medicine cat's orders and left the den. Spottedstream returned after a moment and sniffed at her leg again. She looked pained as she pushed green herbs towards her half-conscious apprentice. 

"Eat these," she ordered softly. She had been so stern with the warriors earlier, but now she was incredibly gentle. "Thyme for the shock." Applepaw complied after a moment, chewing them and swallowing, her eyes screwed shut with pain. To Badgerclaw's confusion, Spottedstream then pushed a stick toward her.

"I'm so sorry," she meowed softly, "but I need you to bite down on this. This will only hurt for a moment." Applepaw bit the stick, teeth digging into it, but it was wide enough not to snap.

"Badgerclaw, I need you to hold her down." she ordered, voice still soft. She was confused, but nodded and placed her paws on Applepaw's body. Spottedstream crouched next to her injured leg, and Applepaw yowled in agony as she bit through what skin was still keeping her leg attached. The dog had torn it not only out of its socket, but mostly off, and after a few careful nips, Spottedstream pulled away. She hurried to the pile of herbs she had brought out with her from the store and pushed a few leaves to Badgerclaw when she let go of the apprentice.

"Chew these and spit them out." she ordered, beginning to chew on one. Badgerclaw nodded and did as she was told, wincing a little at the taste as she chewed them into a pulp. Once they  had enough, Spottedstream smeared it on Applepaw's hip, where her leg had once been, before pressing oak leaves to it. It was still bleeding, but started to slow as she finally pressed cobwebs over the wound. When she was done, she laid down beside her apprentice, licking over her side to give her comfort. Badgerclaw watched, unsure of what to do, and after a moment Spottedstream spoke.

"Take her leg to the burial place and bury it, and then give your report to Tanglestar." she meowed. Badgerclaw dipped her head in a nod, gently picking up the leg and padding out of the den. Cats were milling around the clearing, whispering to each other about what they had seen, and many stopped to stare wide eyed at Badgerclaw and what she was carrying. She ignored their questions, shouldering past and padding out of camp. She went to the burial place, setting the leg down gently to dig a hole, and offering a prayer to Starclan to look over Applepaw before burying it. She headed back to camp with her head down and tail trailing behind her.

When she walked into camp, she once again ignored everyone's questions and went straight to Tanglestar's den. She called her name, and waited for a reply before stepping inside. The den was small, with moss and feathers making a soft nest in the middle. Tanglestar was sitting in her nest, and looked at Badgerclaw when she entered. She dipped her head respectfully to her leader.

"Spottedstream asked me to report to you," she explained, then looked up. Tanglestar twitched her tail, signaling for her to continue, so she did, dropping her gaze to her paws. "We found her fighting two dogs by the river. She was doing well, but as she ducked between the legs of one, the other grabbed her by the leg. He shook her, and I got him to drop her by attacking his face, but the damage had already been done. I told Leopardclaw and Whitefoot to finish the patrol without us once they had fled over the border, and Rippletail and I carried her back. Spottedstream could not save her leg, and she had me bury it at the burial place." She waited for a moment after she spoke, then finally looked up. Tanglestar was looking at her, but her gaze was impossible to read.

"She is a very brave apprentice to be taking on two dogs," she meowed after a moment, "and while I think you made the right choice, having Leopardclaw and  Whitefoot finish the patrol, remember that they are only two warriors. There is a reason why we send patrols out with at least four cats."

"Yes, Tanglestar," she meowed, dropping her gaze. She had been so worried about Applepaw that she hadn't stopped to think, and now she would be to blame if something happened to either warrior.

"However, this was your first patrol as a leader, and I think you did a good job of handling the situation." Tanglestar continued, and Badgerclaw looked up in surprise. She felt so much guilt, how could her leader be praising her? Her eyes, which had been so hard to read moments ago, now showed understanding. "Applepaw will be fine, and Whitefoot and Leopardclaw are experienced warriors. If they run into trouble, they will send for help. You saved an a cat's life today, perhaps many more if the dogs were planning to attack the camp. And for that the whole clan will honor you." Badgerclaw stared for a moment, unsure of what to say, and watched as Tanglestar stood.

"Come," she meowed, passing her and heading for the entrance, "we must address the clan." Badgerclaw followed, confused, and when she went to jump down from the rocks Tanglestar stopped her.

"I want you to tell them what happened, especially how she lost her leg protecting the clan from the dogs," she explained, and when Badgerclaw nodded her understanding, she raised her voice, "Let all cats old enough to swim gather here beneath the rock fall for a clan meeting!" Cats had started to retire to their dens as it got dark, silverpelt was now shining above them and the moon was out, but they padded back out into the clearing at their leader's summons.

"As you know, around sunset Applepaw left camp and came back wounded. Badgerclaw was there, and she wishes to tell you all what she saw." she said, then stepped back to let Badgerclaw speak. The young warrior stepped forward and took a breath as she adjusted to the sight of the clan gathered below her.

"I led tonight's dusk patrol. When we reached the border along the river, we spotted Applepaw. She was taking on two dogs at once!" she meowed, voice raised to be heard. She had to pause for a moment when shocked murmurs spread around the clan, and continued once Tanglestar signaled with her tail for silence. "She was holding her own, but as she ducked under one dog, the other bit her leg. Spottedstream could not save the leg, but she fought with all the fierceness of Tigerclan. Even though she'd a medicine cat apprentice she risked her life defending her clan." She stepped back when she had finished her report and the murmuring started up again. Tanglestar once again gestured with her tail for silence as she stepped forward again.

"We will be increasing border patrols," she meowed, "we need to make sure that those dogs know what side of the border they belong on." She looked to Ravenfeather, and when the deputy nodded, she padded away from the edge and back into her den. Badgerclaw jumped down from the rock fall, but instead of going to her den, she padded to the medicine den. Sunheart was still asleep, and it looked like Applepaw had fallen asleep as well, Spottedstream still in her nest beside her.

"You need sleep," Badgerclaw meowed. The medicine looked up sharply, and for a moment she froze, worried she had overstepped her place by giving her orders. She was only worried about her and Applepaw. The worry faded when Spottedstream's gaze softened and she gave her apprentice a gentle lick.

"I know you only have the best intentions, Badgerclaw, but she is my apprentice. She is my responsibility." she meowed softly.

"It's my fault," she replied, tail and ears drooping, "If I had only gotten there sooner-"

"Stop." she ordered. "You saved her. Do not blame yourself for that." After a moment she got carefully to her paws. "It wouldn't be the first time I sat with a patient all night and will not be the last, but if you are willing to watch her tonight so I can look after her tomorrow, that would be helpful."

"Of course," she meowed, gently settling beside Applepaw, trying not to wake her. "I'll watch her tonight and come get you if anything changes." Spottedstream licked her ear.

"Thank you, Badgerclaw. I know I can trust her with you." she said before padding to her own nest in the back of the den. Badgerclaw gently licked the apprentice's fur, pressing close to keep her warm.

"Badgerclaw?" a small voice meowed. Badgerclaw gave her fur another comforting lick.

"I'm right here, Applepaw," she whispered.

"Is everyone safe?" she asked.

"They are, thanks to you." she answered. "We scared the dogs off, and everyone knows you fought like all of Starclan." The apprentice nodded a little and cuddled a little closer to her. After a few moments she was asleep again, and Badgerclaw watched the rise and fall of her side as she laid there beside her, keeping her safe.


	6. Chapter Five

Shellkit pounced on his sister, Eaglekit, bowling her over with a triumphant squeal, but squeaked when teeth in his scruff pulled him away. 

"Shellkit, be careful. I've told you, if you want to play then play outside. You're disturbing Sunheart and you could squish Lionkit." He pouted, head hanging as he padded out of the nursery. It was cold out here, he wanted to play inside. But he couldn't thanks to stupid lion kit. He was only a half moon younger than him and his siblings, but was still the tiniest out of all seven kits in the nursery. He stretched his paws out in front of him for a moment, but was quickly knocked over as Ferretkit and Eaglekit ran out after him. He lashed his tail angrily, but the anger melted when his sister stopped to check on him.

"Are you okay?" she meowed, "I didn't mean to push you."

"I'm fine. I'm not Lionkit, you won't hurt me." he replied. 

"Don't be so mean to him!" Ferretkit meowed, defending her brother. "It's not his fault he's small." Shellkit huffed.

"Fine," he meowed. He then crouched close to them, tail twitching, when he saw Clovernose lying in a patch of sunlight and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Let's sneak up on Clovernose." Both of the she-kits nodded and the three of them slowly prowled toward her, trying not to make any sound. Clovernose's tail twitched, and when they were close enough, they pounced. Eaglekit and Ferretkit attacked her side while Shellkit went for her tail.

"Oh no, the kits! They've got me!" she gasped dramatically, rolling over onto the she-kits. They squealed and wiggled out from under her, batting at her with her paws, while Shellkit kept his grip on her tail. She stood up after a moment, gently shaking them off and giving Shellkit a stern look until he let go of her tail. 

"Shouldn't you be in the nursery?" she asked. "You'll catch cold out here."

"Hawkflight said not to play in there because we could hurt Lionkit," Eaglekit explained, "so we came out here." Clovernose licked between her ears before gently nosing her towards the elders den.

"Then why don't you go see if Pikesplash will tell you a story?" she suggested. "I'd play with you, but I promised Deerpaw we could go hunting."

"Can't we come?" Shellkit asked, pouncing on a leaf. "I'm a good hunter!"

"You know kits can't leave the camp until they're apprenticed." she meowed and gave his ear a lick. He scowled, even if they were kin, she didn’t have to treat him like he was helpless. She gave him another lick before padding away to meet with her apprentice by the camp entrance, Deerpaw leaving the elders den after bringing them fresh-kill or something. He ran after his denmates as they padded over to the elders den, stopping in front of them.

"Why don't we go fishing?" he whispered, "all the warriors talk about is how prey will be scarce soon. We can help our clan!"

"I don't know..." Eaglekit meowed. She looked nervous. "Clovernose is right, we're not supposed to leave the camp."

"What if we just went to the little stream behind camp?" Ferretkit suggested, "there might be minnows, and there's no way we could get hurt falling into something so shallow."

"That's a good idea!" Eaglekit agreed. "But how do we get out of camp? Someone will see us if we just walk out the entrance."

"We can go through dirtplace," Shellkit meowed. His denmates nodded and they headed together to dirtplace. The warriors around camp were too distracted watching the entrance and weaving reeds and branches into the dens to keep out the chill that they didn't notice the three kits go to the dirtplace. It was thankfully empty of cats, and they managed to squeeze through a small gap at the bottom of the outer barrier. 

"I think it's this way." Ferretkit meowed, heading away from the camp. Shellkit and his sister followed, padding through the sparse covering of trees until they reached the small stream. It ran from the top of the mountain at the middle of the island all the way to the big water surrounding them, and as they walked the grass underfoot turned into a sandy bank. Shellkit looked down into the slowly moving water. Ferretkit was right! Little fish swam through the water. The kits sat side by side on the bank, watching the fish.

"Any idea how to catch one?" Eaglekit asked. Shellkit examined the water, and after a moment tried to use a paw to scoop out a fish. He missed, and the fish scattered away.

"Nice try!" his sister meowed. She sounded honest, and he sat back so she could try. She crouched on the bank of the river, flashing her paw in.

"What are you three doing?" called a voice. Eaglekit jumped in surprise, falling into the stream with a frightened squeal. It was deeper than it looked, and she had to stand on her hind legs to keep her nose above water, her front paws churning wildly. Shellkit was too frightened to move and watched her be swept under while Ferretkit reached down and tried to catch her muzzle to pull her back up. Both kits on the bank flinched back at the splash of water as Badgerclaw jumped in the water. She was able to stand in the water and quickly scooped Eaglekit up by her scruff, putting her down on the bank and starting to lick the fur on her chest the opposite way as she lay limply on the bank. After a moment she coughed up some water, gasping for air when she could finally breathe again. Badgerclaw glared at the other two kits. 

"Come with me." she ordered before picking Eaglekit up by her scruff once more. The kit whimpered softly, but appeared too exhausted to struggle. Ferretkit and Shellkit followed closely, and Shellkit kept his gaze on Eaglekit, feeling resentment in his belly. If Badgerclaw hadn't scared her, Eaglekit never would have fallen in! Badgerclaw briefly set down Eaglekit when they were inside of camp, looking at the two kits as the warriors around camp began to look on curiously. She ignored the stares, and when she glared at Shellkit the resentment he was feeling faded into shame.

"Stay right here until I return." she ordered. Both kits nodded, and Badgerclaw carried Eaglekit to the medicine den while Pebblefall, Shellkit's father, and both of their mothers hurried over to them.

"What happened?" Pebblefall demanded. Shellkit couldn't meet his gaze, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him. Instead, he heard pawsteps and scented Tanglestar joining their parents. 

"Yes, I would like to know that as well." she meowed. He could feel Ferretkit tremble beside him, nervous about being in trouble.

"It was all my idea," he meowed, finally looking up. The warriors all looked furious, but while Tanglestar was stern, he knew that she would listen to his explanation. "I wanted to go fishing, and they didn't want to come with, but they didn't want me to go alone. We went to the stream behind camp so if we did fall in we wouldn't get hurt, because it's so shallow. But when Badgerclaw showed up and asked what we were doing, Eaglekit was startled and fell in."

"I see," she meowed. She looked at both of the kits, then looked up when Badgerclaw approached.

"Spottedstream said that Eaglekit will be fine. She's resting now." the warrior reported. Shellkit felt a wave of relief. He had been so worried about her.

"Do you two understand that you've broken the warrior code?" Tanglestar asked, and when both kits nodded, she continued. "There is a reason that we keep kits in camp, and I think this was a lesson well learned. Don't leave the camp again." When they both nodded again, she padded away to the medicine den, followed by Badgerclaw.

"What were you thinking?" Splashfur asked, licking over Ferretkit's ears. "We could have lost you." She apologized, letting her mother lead her back to the nursery. Shellkit stared down at his paws, even when his mother licked between his ears.

"That was a very foolish thing to do, but I'm glad you are alright," she meowed. He glanced up and she licked his cheek reassuringly while his father only glared. 

"Very foolish, indeed. You've broken the warrior code!" he sounded angry. Shellkit shrank back, but watched the fur slowly lie flat on his father's shoulders as he stepped close and gave his head a few rough licks. "But you'll learn. Now go check on your sister and make sure that she is okay." He nodded quickly and hurried off to the medicine den. He stopped at the entrance when Spottedstream stepped out and she gently nudged him with her nose.

"Your sister is sleeping and I have other patients that need rest. Go back to the nursery, and I will have Badgerclaw come fetch you when she is awake." she meowed. He nodded and padded away, head down and tail drooping behind him. He pushed his way into the nursery and shook his head when his mother asked about Eaglekit. Vinekit was asleep, snuggled close to Lionkit, and Shellkit poked him with a paw.

"How're you still asleep, you dormouse?" he asked. His brother pawed at him, rolling over and snuggling closer to the other kit. He sighed and laid down next to him. Hawkflight gave his head a few soothing licks. 

"You should take a nap too, little one." she meowed. "Maybe when you wake up you'll be able to see Eaglekit." He gave a small nod and snuggled closer to his brother, closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter Six

Badgerclaw paused outside of the medicine den to stretch before she headed to the nursery. Eaglekit was awake but had developed a cough, Spottedstream was hopeful she had just caught a chill from falling into the river during leaf-fall but she didn't want her going back to the nursery just yet, and had sent Badgerclaw to fetch Hawkflight so that she could see her kit. Applepaw was still sleeping, and because Sunheart's cough was improving she let the elder have a shift lying with her kit to keep her warm, which gave Badgerclaw time to get Hawkflight and speak to Tanglestar before resting for her next shift with the apprentice. Spottedstream did not want her left alone, and she was more than willing to sit with the brave apprentice. She poked her head into the nursery to check if Hawkflight was awake. The queen appeared to be resting, but looked up when she heard the den wall rustle as Badgerclaw looked inside.

"Spottedstream would like to see you," she whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping kits gathered around Splashfur. Hawkflight nodded and she backed up so that the queen could leave the nursery. As she hurried to the medicine den, Badgerclaw turned and padded to the rock fall. She jumped up, then called her name and waited for Tanglestar to invite her in before she padded into the den. Ravenfeather was sitting across from her and both looked at her when she stepped in. She dipped her head to them respectfully.

"Sorry if I am interrupting anything," she meowed as she looked back up.

"It's alright. What can I do for you, Badgerclaw?" she replied.

"I was wondering if I could be excused from patrols for a while," she meowed. When the leader looked confused, she continued. "Spottedstream wants someone to be with Applepaw at all times, and I volunteered to help so that she could sleep." Tanglestar looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"I admire your wish to protect your clanmates, but you are not a medicine cat." she meowed. Badgerclaw dipped her head, disappointed, but she continued. "You may be excused from most of your warrior duties until Spottedstream no longer needs assistance, but I would like you to try to either join a hunting patrol or go out with another warrior if you can. We'll need all of our warriors to feed our clan as leaf-bare approaches."

"Thank you, Tanglestar." she meowed. The leader nodded and dismissed her, and she left the den. She hopped down the rockfall and padded into the medicine den. Sunheart was lying beside Applepaw, licking over her ears, and Spottedstream was trying to coax Eaglekit to eat some herbs.

"You need to eat these to get better," she meowed as the warrior padded in. The kit shook her head, doubling over as coughs wracked her small body.

"Spottedstream's right," she meowed, "you have to be strong to become a warrior, and that means listening to the medicine cat when you're ill." The kit screwed up her muzzle in distaste, but ate the herbs pushed toward her, then licked up a seed from the medicine cat's paw.

"That will help your cough and help you to get some rest," she explained gently. Eaglekit nodded, settling in her nest with a paw over her nose. She let out a weak cough as she closed her eyes.

"Tanglestar has excused me from my warrior duties to help you, as long as I join a daily hunting patrol." she whispered after the kit had fallen asleep. Spottedstream gently licked her cheek.

"Thank you, Badgerclaw. I do not know what I would do without you." she meowed. Badgerclaw dipped her head.

"If it's alright with you, I need to rest so I can watch Applepaw tonight,": she meowed. When Spottedstream nodded, she settled on Applepaw's other side and quickly fell asleep.

It was just over a moon before she could leave the medicine den. She spent her nights watching Applepaw and her days resting in the early morning, hunting during the day, and getting some more rest around dusk before she sat her nightly vigil with the apprentice. Sunheart and Eaglekit had left the medicine den after a few days, the elder with a lot of convincing that Applepaw would be fine and she could still visit, and the kits were as rambunctious as ever, even as leaf-bare approached. Applepaw had woken up a few days after the accident, and had been very quiet for the first few weeks. She had a lot of sleepless nights and seemed grateful that Badgerclaw was there with her. They spoke often in whispers, about how brave she had been and how proud everyone was. Badgerclaw told her what she had told the clan and reassured her often that she would be able to still become a full medicine cat. They'd spent the last half moon working on her balance when standing and trying to teach her how to walk. She still needed help getting around, but she was doing better, and when Spottedstream came to check on Applepaw one sunrise, she quietly told Badgerclaw that she had asked Ravenfeather to add her to the dusk patrol.

Badgerclaw had nodded and stood, dipping her head when Spottedstream thanked her for all of her help, and gently pressed her nose to Applepaw's cheek before padding out of the medicine den. She quietly made her way into for the warriors den and slept in her old place beside her brother for the first time in over a moon. After a short rest and some fishing, she came back to camp around sunhigh to put her catch on the fresh-kill pile. It was late in leaf-fall, but luckily the fish were still plentiful for now, and the warriors were trying to catch as much prey as they could so the clan could make it through leaf-bare. She yelped in surprise when she dropped her fish and a weight hit her side, letting it knock her to the ground. It was a group of kits: Ferretkit, Eaglekit, Vinekit, Ferretkit, Honeykit, and Carpkit. She gasped dramatically when they pounced on her, whiskers twitching with amusement.

"We killed the badger!" Vinekit squealed excitedly. Badgerclaw sat up, shaking them off.

"Where's Lionkit?" she asked. Carpkit made a face.

"He's too small to play!" he meowed. Badgerclaw gently batted him away with a paw.

"Go play with another warrior, then. I'm going to play with Lionkit." she meowed. The kits looked at her in surprise, watching as she went to the nursery. She walked past Leopardclaw and Splashfur sharing tongues in the sun outside and pushed into the nursery. Hawkflight was laying on one end while Lionkit stood on the other, the two batting a ball of moss across. He stopped when Badgerclaw pushed her way in, dropping his gaze to his paws. Hawkflight looked at her curiously.

"What can I do for you, Badgerclaw?" she asked. She looked at her, eyes glowing with excitement.

"I was wondering if Lionkit would like to practice his pouncing with me. The other kits jumped me, but I think he could do better." she explained. Lionkit squeaked in surprise, looking up at her.

"But I'm too small," he protested, "everyone says so."

"It is true that you're small, but I think you'll make a great warrior someday." she meowed. "I lost my tail in a fight, and I'm still learning how to balance without one, but I know that many cats think that I am one of our best fighters. And Tanglestar lost her eye, but she fights with all the power of Starclan. And Applepaw is small, but she took on two dogs at once."

"Two dogs?" he meowed, eyes wide. She nodded.

"Two dogs. She lost her leg, but she's starting to walk again. She'll make an amazing medicine cat." she meowed.

"I want to take on a dog!" he meowed. She chuckled and nudged him with her nose.

"When you're older, maybe. For now, you can practice your pouncing with me, okay?"

"Okay!" She led him gently outside the nursery and Hawkflight followed, sitting next to Lionkit's parents. She could hear her murmur to them to watch, and the three cats looked on as Badgerclaw stood in front of Lionkit.

"Now, the most important thing for a small cat going against a big dog is jumping height," she meowed, turning so her side was facing him to keep him from clawing her face if he missed, "try to jump up and land on my back." He jumped and knocked into her side before hitting the ground. He let out a tiny wail and she quickly sniffed him over.

"You're alright," she meowed gently, licking his head as he quieted down. "Just a bump." He nodded a little, scuffing the dirt with his paw in embarrassment. She turned so her side was to him and crouched a little to be shorter. "Try again." He crouched and wiggled his hindquarters before jumping as high as he could and landing square on her shoulders, digging his claws in with a squeak when she stood.

"That's it!" she meowed, proud of the young kit, even if his tiny claws pricked her beneath her fur. He held his head proudly, but let out a small yowl when Badgerclaw gently rolled onto her side, dislodging him. She batted at him gently with a paw then, before taking a few steps back and letting out a mrow of amusement when he charged her again. She play fought with him, careful to keep her claws sheathed and be gentle with the tiny kit. It didn't take long for him to tire himself out and lay panting, his eyes bright.

"No one ever plays with me." he mewed once he had caught his breath, "The other kits like play fighting and I'm too small."

"Well no one can say you're too tiny now." She replied, whiskers twitching a little. " _You_  took on a warrior." He nodded, scurrying over to his mother.

"Did you see me?" he asked, bouncing in front of him. She mrowed and gave his head a lick.

"I did and I am very proud." she answered, gently steering him toward the nursery as Hawkflight collected the other kits. Clouds had appeared above and now that she was no longer playing with the kit, she could feel the cold of leaf-fall cutting through her fur. She shook herself and padded to the fresh-kill pile. It was nearly time for the dusk patrol to leave and since she had already hunted for the clan that morning she was allowed by the warrior code to eat so she would have strength for her patrol. She selected two fish, carrying them to the medicine den so she could eat with Applepaw. She was no longer needed to watch her, but she'd gotten used to the apprentice's companionship. She flicked her good ear in a friendly greeting when she approached, the best she could do without a tail, and saw the excitement as Applepaw stood and hobbled over to her. She was getting stronger every day.

"Badgerclaw! Is that for me?" greeted her friend with a purr. She set down the fish and nodded.

"Spottedstream is eating with Tanglestar, and I have to leave on patrol soon, but I thought you'd want some company." she explained. The apprentice gently touched her cheek with her nose before sitting beside her.

"Thank you," she meowed, "it gets so lonely without anyone else here." Badgerclaw nodded and pushed her a fish before settling beside her. They ate in companionable silence, listening to the soft patter of rain on stone as it began to rain outside. When she had finished, she stood, licking the last scraps of fish from her jaws.

"I have to leave with the patrol," she meowed, "but I'll come by to visit tomorrow?" Applepaw nodded, gently touching her back with her tail as she got shakily to her feet as well.

"I'd like that," she meowed. Badgerclaw dipped her head in farewell and padded out into the clearing. The other cats from the patrol, Pebblefall, Mousestep, Batwhisker, his apprentice Flamepaw, and Tanglestar herself, were just starting to gather at the entrance to camp. Mousestep was the last to arrive, hurrying out of the elders den as Badgerclaw joined the patrol. He must have been visiting with his mate, Sunheart. Tanglestar signaled with her tail and the patrol took off. They headed for the small stream and circled around from there to go along every inch of the border. As they were heading back to camp the rain let up, although by then they were all soaked through. Badgerclaw padded up to Tanglestar before they entered camp, dipping her head.

"Tanglestar, may I speak with you?" she asked. The leader looked curious, but nodded to the patrol to continue without them. She led Badgerclaw a bit further from camp, sitting down once they were far enough away to not be heard. She gestured with her tail for the warrior to speak and she took a breath.

"I know it is not my place, but I wanted to ask that you let Lionkit become an apprentice with his siblings," she meowed. Rumors spread like wildfire through the camp, and many cats were certain that Tanglestar would be postponing his ceremony, if she let him be an apprentice at all. Pebblefall had even remarked that if Applepaw had chosen to be a warrior, Lionkit could be a medicine cat and no one would have to worry about him in combat. She waited for Tanglestar to be angry, snap that she should not question her leader, or that the rumors were false, but she didn't. She simply blinked at her.

"And may I know why?" she asked after a moment. Badgerclaw should have guessed that was coming.

"It is true that the other kits won't play with him because of his size. While his siblings were stalking warriors around camp today, he was playing mossball with Hawkflight. He looked so sad, I think he's convinced he'll never get to be a warrior. But I let him pounce on me and after a few tries he was able to play fight with me no problem, as long as I was careful. He's a quick learner, and I think he could be a great warrior if given a chance. I mean, Applepaw was small, but even as a medicine cat she was able to take on two dogs." After her explanation, she looked down at her paws. "I know she lost a leg, but she was holding her own. Imagine what she could have done had she been a warrior apprentice." There were a few long moments of silence, and when she glanced up Tanglestar was looking at the stars and not her as she thought it over.

"I was going to postpone his ceremony," she meowed softly. "I worry that with his size and how sickly he was when he was born he won't be able to defend the clan. But if he's as willing to learn as you say, I do not think that I could in good conscience." She paused for a moment, then looked to Badgerclaw. Her eyes were fierce, but held a warmth in them that she could not explain. It was almost as if she was talking about her own kit.

"I want you to come with me to the cove," she continued after a moment, "I must speak with Starclan about this." Badgerclaw could feel her whiskers twitching with excitement. She had traveled to the cove once as an apprentice, as most did before becoming warriors, but to be going alone with her leader as a warrior felt special. She dipped her head respectfully.

"Of course, Tanglestar." she answered. Her leader gently touched her shoulder with her tail.

"Tonight is the half-moon, so Spottedstream is visiting starclan alone. But we shall leave tomorrow evening." she meowed, and once Badgerclaw nodded, she added, "And do not tell anyone why we are going."

"Yes, Tanglestar." she meowed. She followed as her leader headed back to camp, padding away to the warriors den. The camp was asleep save for Froghop who was on guard, and Rippletail did not stir when she curled up beside him and Hailstripe, and it did not take her long to fall asleep as well.


	8. Chapter Seven

Applepaw tossed and turned in her nest, unable to get comfortable. Spottedstream had gone to the cove to speak with Starclan, but she was not good enough at hopping on three legs to make the journey yet. She hadn't even been cleared to leave camp yet, and while she knew she should be angry and stir-crazy, she wasn't. She would never admit it, but she was afraid to meet a dog again. The elders were already telling stories about her to the kits, about how she had taken on two at once, and while it was flattering she felt like she didn't deserve it. She rolled over again with a sigh, trying to quiet her thoughts, and looked up, startled, when she heard pawsteps. It was Flamepaw, her brother. Her and Quailfeather had been close, but her and Flamepaw held a special bond. She moved over in her nest to give him room as he settled beside her. 

"I couldn't sleep," he meowed softly, relaxing when she gave his ear a soothing lick.

"I couldn't either," she replied. 

"It must get lonely in here," he whispered, looking around at the empty den. She nodded a little.

"I miss when Badgerclaw used to stay with me." There was a long silence, and she thought he had fallen asleep, before he spoke up.

"Were you jealous of her and Quailfeather?" he finally asked, voice soft. She could hear the tiredness in his mew as he snuggled closer to her.

"Of course not. She's our sister, I was happy for her." she replied. Then, after a moment, she sighed. "Maybe a little. And she's so nice to me, but I think she just worries about me and my leg."

"You should tell you how you feel." he yawned then, and after a few moments his breathing had settled, and she knew he'd fallen asleep. She sighed softly, but with him curled next to her, she managed to fall asleep

* * *

 

Applepaw blinked open her eyes, and she was in a lush forest that she recognized as Starclan's hunting ground. She looked around in confusion. She knew that Spottedstream sometimes spoke with Starclan in her normal dreams, but she had only ever spoken with them when she went to the cove during the half-moon. She was definitely in the right forest, but as she sat there, she did not see any cats. She was growing confused as to why she was here at all when a cat finally padded up to her. It was Lionstar, the previous leader of the clan, and as he approached she dipped her head respectfully.

"I am glad that you are alright," he meowed, sitting in front of her, "It was not your time to join us, but I still worried."

"I am not allowed to leave camp yet, but I am getting better at getting around," she replied.

"Yes, and I know that you have Badgerclaw to thank for that." meowed another voice. She turned and stood, tail flicking from excitement as her sister padded up.

"She took a moon off from being a warrior to help me," she meowed. "She misses you a lot, Quailfeather."

"I know she does," she licked her sister's ear, "but I am here for you. There is something you need to see, follow me." Applepaw padded after her, Lionstar walking beside her. She looked around in confusion when they stopped in a clearing, a pool of water shimmering in the middle of it. Lionstar nudged her gently and she gasped when she looked into the pool. It was hazy, but she could see cats, and as she watched their figures sharpened. Images flashed before her: Badgerclaw crouched in front of Lionkit with a snarl; a white dog with a bloody muzzle; fire; the cliff edge; Nightwhisker bent over Tanglestar; two kits she had never met before, one light brown and the other brown and white; a lightning strike; the broken body of a kit. She reeled back when the pool once again showed only the hazy shapes of cats.

"There is a great danger coming, but out of the darkness will come light," Quailfeather murmured. She tried to remember everything she had seen, and after a moment she blinked and was back in the medicine den. The pale light of dawn was streaming into the den, and her brother was no longer in the nest. He must have gone on the dawn patrol. From the faint snoring she could hear from the back of the den, her mentor had just returned and was getting some rest after the journey. She stood shakily and stretched before hobbling her way into the clearing. She shivered a little at the chill. Leaf-bare was fast approaching, and although they did not have to worry about the snow in the elders stories, leaf-bare brought cold, cutting winds, and freezing rains that scared prey into its burrows. She hobbled her way to a patch of sunlight and stretched out in it. It was not as warm as she would have liked, but it was better than being cooped up in the medicine den. She smelled Badgerclaw's scent as the warrior laid beside her, rasping her tongue over her ears and head. 

"Good morning," Applepaw meowed. She was answered by a purr as the warrior continued to lick her, and laughed softly. "Pleasant dreams?"

"I'm glad to see you out of the den," she meowed between licks. She let out a purr of her own and relaxed under her warm tongue. She remembered Flamepaw's words from the night before, that she should tell Badgerclaw the truth, but she could not bring herself too. This was the cat who was in love with her sister, had chosen her over Applepaw, she could not know of her feelings. At least not so soon. It had only been four moons, and she knew that the warrior was still grieving. They laid there together for a while before Badgerclaw stood, and Applepaw sat up.

"I know you are not allowed to leave camp yet, but I should go fishing." she meowed. "Prey is beginning to become scarce, and as much as I'd like to doze the day away, the clan comes first." Applepaw nodded her understanding and licked over her ear.

"I have plenty to do here, as well. We can share a fish when you return?" she suggested. Badgerclaw purred and she felt her heart leap.

"Of course. See you then," she meowed. Applepaw nodded and watched her leave before turning to hop back to the den. Before she could make it far, she saw Splashfur hurrying over to her, Lionkit hanging from her jaws. Before she could ask what was wrong, the warrior pushed past her into the den. She followed, sniffing Lionkit when he was set down gently in her nest. The kit let out a feeble yowl, his whole body shaking. She pressed her nose into his fur and pulled back when she felt how hot he was.

"Just a fever," she meowed to Splashfur, trying to reassure the distraught queen. "He just needs some feverfew." She hurried back into the store and saw that their voices had woken Spottedstream, and explained that Lionkit was shivering but felt hot, meaning he had a fever and needed feverfew. She saw her mentor nod and slip out of the den and also fetched some thyme for Splashfur. Her mentor pulled back from sniffing the kit and quietly meowed to the distraught queen that her apprentice knew what she was doing. Applepaw set the herbs down and pushed the thyme towards her mentor, whose eyes lit up with understanding before she tried to coax the queen to eat them. She then turned to the little kit, who was shaking.

"Here, little one, eat this." she mewed softly, offering him the herbs. He made a face, and she added, "You want to be a warrior don't you? You have to be strong, and think how proud your mother will be." He nodded a little, making another face at the taste, but eating them without complaint. She settled down in the nest beside him, keeping him warm with her own body and gently licking his fur. 

"Y-y-you'll te-tell Badgerc-claw that- that I ac-acted like a w-warrior, right?" he stuttered softly. The poor thing could not even get words out, he was shaking so badly. Her whiskers twitched a little in amusement, she knew Badgerclaw wasn't much older than her, but the kit made it sound like she was leader.

"Of course," she replied. He nodded a little, and after a few long moments seemed to relax as the herbs took effect. He fell asleep to the steady rasp of her tongue. She stood once he was asleep; Splashfur was already on his other side. She looked up at her.

"Thank you, for saving my kit." she meowed. Applepaw gave a little flick of her tail and gently licked the queen's cheek. 

"He's going to be fine," she promised, then added, "I can go check on the rest of your kits if you would like?" When she nodded and murmured another thank you, Applepaw hobbled out of the den, heading across the clearing to the nursery.

* * *

She was laying in the clearing when Badgerclaw returned. She'd had a long day of hobbling between dens. Wolfheart's leg was giving her problems, Splashfur's kits were nervous without their mother, and Lionkit was still confined to the medicine den. She'd eventually convinced her to go back to the nursery, and Spottedstream was with the kit now, trying to coax him to eat some fresh kill. She sighed and leaned into the black and white warrior when she settled beside her with a fish to share.

"Long day?" Badgerclaw asked, licking her ear.

"Lionkit's come down with a fever and the elders' joints are suffering from the weather," she replied, taking a bite out of the fish and swallowing before asking, "How was hunting?"

"It could have been better," she answered after a moment, "but no one came back empty pawed, so it could be worse." She ate the rest of the fish in silence after Badgerclaw murmured that she wasn’t hungry and instead continued grooming her ears, and when they were finished Badgerclaw stood. 

"I have to go meet with Tanglestar," she meowed, giving her head another lick.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, worried. She would know if Tanglestar was ill, and surely Badgerclaw could confide in her if she needed to talk to someone. 

"Yes, she just wanted some company on a night patrol," she replied with another lick. Applepaw wasn't quite convinced. A night patrol that wasn't the dusk patrol but was leaving at sunset? And with only two warriors? That made no sense. But she let it slide. If Badgerclaw wanted to tell her, she would. Before Badgerclaw could make it to the leader's den, however, Tanglestar came out and stood at the top of the rock fall.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather here beneath the rock fall for a clan meeting!" she called. Applepaw hobbled over to where Flamepaw sat, settling beside her brother. He was trembling with excitement.

"I scared a dog off before he could cross the border this morning. Do you think she'll make me a warrior?" he whispered. Applepaw licked his head, stopping the fur from sticking up. Her brother, a warrior! She was almost as excited as he looked.

"Oh, I hope so." she replied. 

"Flamepaw, your warrior ceremony is definitely overdue. Come forward." she meowed. Flamepaw stepped forward, trying not to look like he was shaking as Tanglestar leaped down from the rock fall to stand in front of him.

"I, Tanglestar, leader of Islandclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." His voice was steady, but Applepaw could feel how excited he was.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Flamepaw, from this moment you will be known as Flamepelt. Starclan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Islanclan." 

"Flamepelt, Flamepelt!" the clan called, Applepaw the loudest. She moved forward to congratulate her brother, along with their parents, Sunheart and Mousestep, and both of his mentors, Splashfur and Batwhisker. His tail twitched nervously at the attention, and he relaxed as the cats began to go to their own dens, leaving him to his vigil. Applepaw licked his cheek, purring to show just how proud of him she was, before she hopped back to the medicine den. Spottedstream stood as she entered, and she settled down beside Lionkit, who seemed to be sleeping soundly.

"Are you proud of your brother?" her mentor asked, voice soft. She nodded.

"He's a warrior now! I'm so happy for him." she replied, then added softer, "Will I ever get to be a medicine cat, Spottedstream?"

"In time," she replied, "You will not have to wait until I die, if that is what you are asking." Applepaw quickly shook her head. She worried about her mentor leaving her, she just didn't want to have to stay a 'paw forever. Her mentor must've known what she was thinking, or saw the panic in her eyes, because she simply licked her head.

"Your leg will not stop you from being a medicine cat, either. After how well you ran about today, I think you will be fine leaving camp, as long as you do not stray far." 

"Oh, Spottedstream, thank you." she mewed. Spottedstream chuckled, giving her another lick before padding to the back of the den. She settled down beside Lionkit, but because of her excitement, it was a long time before she got to sleep.


	9. Chapter Eight

Badgerclaw slipped out of camp with Tanglestar after Flamepelt's warrior ceremony, walking beside her leader once they were out of camp. Tanglestar stopped at the border, looking at her.

"Lionkit is ill again. He only has a chill, but Spottedstream was worried it could turn into a cough." she stated, watching Badgerclaw's reaction. She was surprised, and worried about him, but she also knew that he was determined to be a warrior. And if he was determined, she knew he could do it. She looked straight back at her and hoped that her face showed the confidence she felt.

"He will be fine. And I know that if he wants it enough, you would never be able to tell that he was a sickly kit once he becomes a warrior." she replied. Tanglestar looked at her another moment, and she could almost feel her tail twitch in impatience, even though she no longer had one. She had to make Lionkit a warrior! He so badly wanted to be a normal kit, and it wasn't his fault that he was born small.

"Alright," Tanglestar meowed after a moment, turning to wade into the stream that made up the border. "I trust you to know what is best for him." She followed, and once they had crossed the border, they continued on silently. The dog pack had decided to allow them to continue to go to the cove because it was their place to contact Starclan, but she was always nervous being on their territory. They walked as close to the cliff as they could until they reached the path that would take them down to the beach. Badgerclaw followed behind Tanglestar, worried that she would slip on the rocks as they picked their way down. She carefully put her feet where the leader did and breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the bottom, standing there when Tanglestar approached the pool at the back of the  cave, as she had when she was an apprentice. The water reflected the moon, and she startled a little when the leader spoke.

"Come, share tongues with Starclan. They might give you some insight." She meowed, a knowing look in her eye as Badgerclaw walked over and crouched beside her. "Drink from the pool and close your eyes, and they will come to you in your dreams." She did as she was told and took a drink. The water tasted like ice and when she closed her eyes she felt as if her whole body was slowly freezing. When she felt she could move again and opened them, she was in a lush forest. She could hear and scent prey scuttling in the undergrowth and saw cats milling about in the grass, chasing prey or chatting as they walked. 

"Badgerclaw!" Her heart soared as she heard a familiar voice behind her, turning to see the prettiest grey she-cat she had ever seen. 

"Quailfeather," she breathed. The last time she'd seen her, she was receiving her warrior name before she died.

"We need to talk, my love." She heard her speak, but she was so overwhelmed.

"It's been so long," she whispered.

"Badgerclaw, you need to listen to me." She sounded serious, and now she had her attention. She paused before continuing, softer than before. "I've seen you with Applepaw." Badgerclaw flinched and ducked her head.

"I'm sorry. I have been trying to be faithful." she meowed. She felt her lick her head and looked up. She could see the love in her eyes.

"Badgerclaw, I love you. But I am dead, and we were young. It is okay to move on." she meowed, giving her another lick. "She's always liked you, but you picked me and she respected that. I may be with Starclan now, but I want you to be happy."

"I'll always love you, Quailfeather," she promised. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she was blinking awake in front of the pool. Tanglestar was starting to stir beside her, and they both stood. She looked to her leader, but Tanglestar ran her tail over her muzzle in a signal to stay quiet. She nodded and followed along silently as Tanglestar led the way out of the cove and back up the slope. The sun was just barely beginning to rise as they headed for the border and once they had crossed she signaled with her tail for the warrior to stop. They both sat on the bank of the river, and Badgerclaw gave her chest a few anxious licks that she told herself were to warm her up from the cold swim across the border. When she looked up, Tanglestar had her tail wrapped around her paws.

"Starclan spoke to me about Lionkit." she began, and Badgerclaw knew the hope must show on her face, because Tanglestar's whiskers twitched in amusement. "If he is out of the medicine den when he turns six moons, he and his siblings will become 'paws. If not, he will have to wait until he's no longer fighting an illness. But he will become an apprentice." She wanted to hop like an excited kit, but instead dipped her head respectfully.

"Thank you for taking me seriously, Tanglestar. I know I have only been a warrior for four short moons." she meowed.

"The opinion of every cat in the clan is important, Badgerclaw." She stood, shaking out some of the water from her fur. "Come, we must get back to camp." She fell into step beside her leader, thinking that she seemed so much wiser than the warrior and deputy she had known as an apprentice.

* * *

Badgerclaw stretched when she walked into the clearing. She had gone into the warriors den to sleep when they returned, not answering anyone's questions about where she had been all night other than that she'd had Tanglestar's permission to be out. Now it was nearly sunhigh. She'd been awoken by Hailstripe prodding her and muttering that Ravenfeather wanted her for a hunting patrol, and to stop being a dormouse just because she was allowed to get some extra sleep. She yawned and padded over to the deputy, who had already assigned the patrols for the day and was laying in the sun to try to keep warm.

"Go with Hailstripe and Rippletail," he meowed, not even opening his eyes. She dipped her head and left him alone. He was not cruel by any means, but he had a temper, and she knew that disturbing him more could get her clawed. She hurried after her brother and their friend, laughing at the face her brother made when she caught up to them.

"Ravenfeather asked me to come with. Unless you would rather be alone..." she teased, bumping his shoulder with her own. When he grumbled, she licked his ear.

"I'm not mousebrained, I've seen how you two look at each other. Have fun on your hunt." She turned and padded away, chuckling to herself. They'd had eyes on each other for moons now, it would not be long until the entire clan was gossiping about them. She'd be surprised if the elders weren't already. Wolfheart always seemed to know who would end up with who. She had even known she liked Quailfeather before she'd told anyone, and she'd heard the elders talk about how she practically set up Nightwhisker and Clovernose before Clovernose was even a she-cat. She stopped by the stream, looking down into the water. The fish were beginning to disappear, going into deeper waters to keep warm, and it felt like forever before she saw one that she could reach. She scooped it out, fast as a lightning strike, and gave it a killing blow before it could flop back into the water.

She turned when she heard pawsteps, and yowled when she saw a dog shoot out of the bush behind her. It scooped up her fish and bolted across the border, and she sprinted after it. The clan needed fresh-kill and she wasn't just going to let this dog have it. She sprinted after him, jumping and landing firmly on his hindquarters. She dug her claws in, trying to pull him backwards with her weight. He yelped and tripped, dropping the prey in his jaws, and Badgerclaw used the opportunity to snatch the fish from him. She sprinted for the border with it, the dog hot on her heels. She could not just lead him to the camp. She was starting to realize that the fish might not be worth her life. It was torn and stank of dog. But it was food, and as leaf-fall was truly settling over the forest, the clan needed to eat to keep up their strength. 

She turned quickly running along the border. The dog following howled and gave chase as a smaller dog launched himself over the border and gave chase as well. Her legs were burning, but she needed to protect the camp. She was trying to decide where to go when she heard a wail. She turned her head and saw Lionkit cowering before a third dog.  _ How did he get out of camp?  _ It was too much. She crossed the border, it was shallower here and she did not have to swim, dropping the fish on the dogs side before launching herself up a tree. She ran along a branch and jumped to a tree across the border, quickly scrambling down the trunk to get to the scared kit. The two dogs who had chased her lost interest and were tearing into their fish when she jumped in front of the third. She snarled, protecting the kit with her body.

"Lionkit, run. Get help." she ordered. He squeaked, hurrying backwards. 

"But what about Applepaw?" he asked. Badgerclaw's heart lurched. Of course the kit was out with the apprentice. Probably offered to follow her and carry herbs back, or tracked her to show that he could be an apprentice too. She would have to deal with the dog first, she decided. He was growling and slowly advancing on her.

"Go!" she yowled as she jumped forward, latching onto its face with her claws. She raked them over its eyes, hissing and spitting until it yelped. She jumped down as it pelted across the border, the other two following after it after a threatening yowl from the warrior. Once they were gone, she smelled the air. She knew Lionkit was gone, but the reek of dog drowned out the scent of the medicine cat apprentice. 

"Applepaw!" she called. She poked her head inside a bush, but she wasn't there. She stiffened at the sound of a whimper and moved towards it. Against the roots of a tree was Applepaw. She was laying awkwardly, and for a second she saw Quailfeather in her nest again, struggling to breathe. She heard another whimper which brought her to the present, and stepped close, licking gently over her neck.

"I'm here now, it's alright." she murmured, giving her a few more licks. She heard thundering pawsteps as a group of warriors rushed toward them.

"Applepaw!" Mousestep called, running over to them. He gave his daughter a few licks and looked pointedly at Badgerclaw. "What happened?"

"I found her here. Lionkit was about to be killed by a dog when I got here." she reported. Hailstripe, Batwhisker, and Ravenfeather ran up.

"The dogs are gone," Ravenfeather reported. "What happened?" Badgerclaw repeated that she had just found her here, then gently grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her off of the roots. She let herself be carried for a moment, then got her feet under her. She didn't seem to be limping more than normal, she already walked with an awkward hop, but leaned heavily on Badgerclaw as they walked. She signaled with her ear for the patrol to continue, and her and Mousestep supported Applepaw on the short walk to camp.

"'s Lionkit safe?" she whispered as they walked, voice slurred

"A little shaken up, but he'll be fine," Mousestep meowed softly. 

"Think I hit my head." she mumbled. She was trying to hop along, but her paws did not seem to want to hold her up. Mousefur and Badgerclaw positioned her so they could keep her up between them, and mostly dragged her the rest of the way to camp. Spottedstream was waiting by the camp entrance, pacing back and forth across the camp, her tail lashing. She stopped when they walked into camp, and ran over to escort them to the medicine den. Splashfur was curled around Lionkit, and pulled the tiny kit back into the nest when he tried to run over to them.

"Applepaw!" he cried. His mother shushed him gently and he whimpered, cowering against her but watching them with huge eyes. They gently settled her in a nest, and Mousestep stood beside her while Badgerclaw settled on her other side. She gave her head a lick while the medicine cat looked her over.

"She said she thought she hit her head," Mousestep reported. Spottedstream nodded and hurried to the back of the den where the herbs were stored. After a moment, she called Badgerclaw's name, and she stood, hurrying to follow her. She was pulling out and sorting through herbs, pushing a small pile of herbs toward her.

"Give one to Lionkit and the rest to Applepaw, it'll prevent shock." She continued sorting through her herbs as Badgerclaw picked them up and left.

"Here, Lionkit, eat this." she meowed once she had returned. For once, the kit didn't argue. She then gently pushed the herbs to Applepaw. "Spottedstream said you need to eat these to prevent shock." Applepaw whimpered, eyes closed tight. She gave her ear a soothing lick. "Come on, you need to so you can get better." Applepaw whimpered again, but obediently chewed and swallowed the herbs. 

"'m head hurts," she mumbled. Badgerclaw gave her head a few more licks, settling in the nest beside her.

"I know. Spottedstream will be right back with something to make you feel better." she promised. True to her word, Spottedstream came back only a few moments later, carrying a bundle and placing it down in front of her apprentice.

"Both of you, out." she ordered, sniffing over Applepaw's head. Both warriors looked at her for a moment, and Badgerclaw opened her mouth to argue, but Mousestep stood. 

"Come on, Badgerclaw. I know you're worried about her, but Spottedstream will do all she can." he murmured. She felt numb as she gave her another lick and murmured that she would be back. If she had a tail it would be drooping, and as it was her head hang as Mousestep led her out of the den. He licked her ear and murmured something that she didn't catch but was probably reassuring. She could not help but think of Quailfeather, and how she could be leaving Applepaw to die alone. She sat down outside of the medicine den, head hanging. Her clanmates whispered among themselves, and she was sure they were looking at her as Mousestep reassured them that Applepaw would be fine. But the words felt distant, like she was hearing them from one end of a long tunnel. After what felt like moons, Spottedstream stepped out of the den. She had a bundle of herbs with her and dropped them in front of Badgerclaw.

"She's resting now, and I do not want anyone to disturb her, but she will be fine." she meowed. Her voice wasn't much better than the others, but at least she could make out the words. The medicine cat pushed the herbs closer to her. "These are for you."

Badgerclaw bent down and ate them. They tasted like nothing, but that could be the numbness she felt like a cloud over her. Spottedstream gently nudged her shoulder with her nose.

"Go rest, Badgerclaw." she meowed. She shook her head, staring down at her paws. Spottedstream sighed and padded away, leaving her with her grief. She sighed and laid down outside the den, head resting on her paws. She didn't look up at the sound of pawsteps, even when she saw dark tabby paws in front of her nose that she knew had to belong to her leader. 

"I heard you refuse to listen to Spottedstream," she meowed. She sighed and looked away.

"I am out here instead of with Applepaw." she replied. Her voice wasn't nearly as harsh as she had meant. She just sounded tired.

"You are. And I believe she asked you to return to the warriors den to rest." 

"Just said to rest." she mumbled. She was so tired. She felt teeth on her scruff and opened her eyes, even if she didn't remember closing them. She was pulled into a sitting position and blinked to try to stay awake. Tanglestar let her go and gave her lick and head a few soothing licks.

"Go to your den, Badgerclaw. You have been through so much in your short moons as a warrior. You deserve a good night's rest." she meowed. Badgerclaw nodded a bit and got to her paws. They felt like stones as she padded to her den, her leader supporting her on one side. She mumbled an apology when she pulled away and made her way to her nest. She sank into the soft moss. The den was empty, but it was still warmer than outside, and it did not take her long to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter Nine

Tanglestar watched Badgerclaw limp the rest of the way into the den, her tail flicking. She was not angry with her warrior, but she was worried. The young cat had gone through so much, and she seemed like she wanted to give up. But she could not; StarClan had shared with her a prophecy, that a young warrior at the depths of despair would rise to bring the clan out of darkness. She was worried, however, that this would be too much for her to handle. And it seemed that she had been right. If Applepaw couldn't pull through, it might hurt Badgerclaw irreparably. 

She looked around at her clan. They were worried and the first hunger of Leaf-bare was beginning. Warriors and apprentices were already beginning to go hungry, giving up food so that the queens and elders could eat. She herself hadn't eaten for two sunrises, worrying about her clan staying strong. She had to choke back a sigh at how small the freshkill pile was, picking out the biggest fish for the queens and padding to their den. They would be hungry, and now that some of the shock was gone, she wanted to check on Lionkit. He had been released from the medicine den shortly after Badgerclaw was sent out, and the  warrior hadn't even acknowledged him. She pushed her way into the nursery, whiskers twitching when she saw how excited the kits were to have a fish. She dropped it beside Splashfur to let her divide it up for the kits. 

"Lionkit, will you tell me what happened?" she asked while Splashfur was tearing off pieces. He looked up with her with wide eyes.

"Applepaw went out to get herbs. I wanted to come too, but she said no, 'cause kits have to stay in camp. But I tracked her! Until she found out I was there." he looked down at his paws, guiltily. "It threw her against the tree and it would've eaten me if it hadn't been for Badgerclaw. And now she's mad because I made her rescue me." He sounded so sad. She gave his head a reassuring lick.

"It is not that she is mad at you, but that she is worried about Applepaw. That was a very foolish thing, not listening to your medicine cat and then sneaking out of camp." she meowed. She tried to sound stern, but not mean. It was delicate balance that Lionstar had achieved, and she was still working at it. He nodded a little, backing up to press himself against his mother. When she heard a snicker from the other side of the den, she turned to look sternly at the kit. 

"Shellkit, this is a lesson you had to learn too. Or have you forgotten when Eaglekit nearly drowned?" she meowed. He hung his head and mumbled an apology, and she nodded. She could not wait for these kits to be apprentices. She could remember the feeling of being cooped up in camp and only wanting to explore the big world she was now a part of. She turned back to Lionkit, hoping she looked friendly.

"You've learned your lesson. Do not leave camp again until you are apprenticed." she meowed. When he nodded, she added, "And Badgerclaw is not upset with you. She is scared for Applepaw." He nodded a little, and seemed to be feeling better about things, so she left him be. She padded across to her den once she left the nursery and curled up in her nest for some sleep.

* * *

A moon passed. She tried to keep her clan together as prey began to get more scarce due to the freezing rains. Applepaw was healing slowly, and though Badgerclaw had not left her warrior duties this time, she spent every spare moment with the apprentice. It was easy to tell how much she loved her. Even though she was skinny and tired with hunger, Tanglestar had heard from Spottedstream that she was giving half of her rations to the apprentice. As she was healing, she was protesting more an more, but Badgerclaw always insisted. She would need to talk to her if it carried on to a point where the warrior could not perform, but she doubted that Applepaw would let it get there. She was a medicine cat apprentice after all, even if she was back to being restricted to camp.

She stretched before padding outside, narrowing her eyes against the freezing rain. IslandClan cats did not mind getting wet, but the rain was like ice, and her muscles hurt from shivering when she was out in it too long. She padded over to the group of warriors that was gathered around Ravenfeather under the flat rock that sheltered the elders den where they would stay dry while the deputy assigned patrols. He dipped his head to her as she approached, and she was reminded again how old he was getting.

"Clovernose and Pebblefall, I would like you to take your apprentices out to be assessed today." she meowed. "We need more warriors, and it's about time they got their warrior names." They both nodded, eyes shining at the prospect of their first apprentices becoming warriors. She then looked to her deputy. "I will also lead a hunting patrol past the great tree to look for birds, who is not on a patrol yet?" He thought for a brief moment before nodding to two cats.

"Whitefoot and Nightwhisker can do with you." he meowed. The warriors waited as he assigned the rest of the patrols before padding away. She led her patrol to the entrance and they left camp together.

"It has been a while since we got to hunt together," Whitefoot purred. Nightwhisker chuckled and nudged him.

"Yeah, and don't scare the birds off like last time." she replied. He huffed.

"That was one time, and we were apprentices!" he bowled her over and they tussled briefly in the mud before standing back up, laughing. Tanglestar could not help but laugh with them. Whitefoot was an old friend, and seeing him and her sister playfight like they were apprentices made her feel young again. It took some of the weight of responsibility off her shoulders.

"Come on!" she called. They followed after her as she bolted down the path they were following. They followed, her sister laughing happily as they ran. 

They stopped when they reached the great tree and split up. Tanglestar sniffed around the roots of a smaller tree, picking up the scent of a squirrel. She slipped into a crouch when she spotted it nibbling on a seed and crept forward. She waited until she was close enough and pounced, killing it with a swift bite. It was small and likely would not be much of a meal, but the clan needed all they could get. She stopped to scrape earth over it before continuing along. The rain had let up, and they needed to get in as much hunting as they could before it began again.

She managed to catch a magpie as well and carried both bodies over to the tree they were to meet at. Nightwhisker was already there, two finches in front of her, and Whitefoot soon joined them with a single small rabbit. It normally would be a sad catch, but since Leaf-bare had truly settled over them, this much prey was hard to come by. They padded back to camp in silence, Tanglestar at the lead, and when they returned to camp they added their catches to the pile. She saw Wolfheart watching from the shelter of the elders den and padded over with her squirrel.

"Here, you need to keep up your strength," she meowed after dropping it at her feet. Wolfheart shook her head, pushing it away from her.

"The kits and queens first, then the warriors." she replied. Tanglestar's tail twitched. Her mother was difficult at the best of times, but since Ferretfoot had died she refused to be taken care of by the clan.

"The kits and queens, and then the elders. You gave a life of service to this clan, it is our duty to look after you." she retorted. Her ears pressed back against her head in surprise when Wolfheart doubled over, coughing. Once the fit had passed, she looked up at her.

"I do not have much time left, Tanglestar. It would be mouse-brained to waste fresh-kill on me." she rasped. 

"Nonsense," she meowed, "Come, let me take you to Spottedstream and get something for that cough." Wolfheart looked like she wanted to argue, but she just sighed and let her support her bad side as they made their way slowly to the medicine den. 

"When did my kit get so bossy?" she grumbled as they made their way across the clearing. Tanglestar chuckled and gave her head a lick.

"When I became leader." she replied, helping her into the medicine den. Applepaw was asleep in her nest and Spottedstream was trying to coax Leopardclaw to eat some herbs as he coughed and shivered in another nest. She did not look up when they entered.

"Find a nest over here if you're coughing." she ordered. Tanglestar helped Wolfheart settle into a nest and then briefly pressed her nose to Spottedstream's fur. 

"Need any help?" she asked. The medicine cat's eyes brightened a bit when she saw her, but she looked exhausted.

"Try to get him to eat these," she meowed, pushing herbs toward her before hurrying to the back of her den for more. Tanglestar gently offered them to the warrior.

"Here, ,Leopardclaw. You need to keep your strength up." she meowed. He had another brief coughing fit, but listened to her, and once he could breathe again he slowly chewed the herbs. By that point, Spottedstream was treating Wolfheart, who complained but obeyed the stern medicine cat. As Tanglestar turned to leave, she saw Applepaw get shakily to her paws and pad to the back of the den to fetch more herbs. Froghop and Frostface had also padded into the den, coughing. Tanglestar left then. She did not want to catch their cough and she trusted the medicine cats with the safety of her clan. It was already sunhigh, but she had to do something productive. She left the camp on her own to try fishing.

* * *

She returned with a single carp and placed it on the pile. It had taken her most of the rest of the day to catch it. The warriors had already fed the clan, she knew, and they were splitting the remaining few pieces amongst the cats who had not eaten the night before. Her stomach growled, but she did not take a piece. The clan was beginning to starve, and she had lives to lose while they only had one. She briefly stopped to talk to Pebblefall and Clovernose, who told her their apprentices were exceptional hunters, even if it was leaf-bare. She nodded to them, then leaped to the top of the rock fall. She was always nervous addressing her clan, but she was getting better at it the more she did it. And naming warriors was quickly becoming one of her favorite things to do as leader. She remembered her own ceremony, her and Nightwhisker had shivered with excitement as they stood in front of Lionstar. And she felt a fondness for every warrior she named, getting to see them as excited as every cat is when they  _ finally  _ get to be a warrior.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather here beneath the rock fall for a clan meeting!" she called. Most cats were out in the clearing, but at the summons the few who were in dens made their way into the clearing. The only cats missing were those in the medicine den. "Acornpaw and Deerpaw, step forward." They stepped forward to stand in front of her as she hopped down. 

"I, Tanglestar, leader of IslandClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them both to you as warriors in their turn. Acornpaw," she called, and the apprentice stepped forward. She was trembling with excitement. "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." she meowed. Her voice shook a little, but she kept her head held high. 

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Acornpaw, from this moment you will be known as Acornsplash. StarClan honors your strength and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of IslandClan." She rested her muzzle on her head and felt her lick her shoulder before sitting up straight again. The new warrior bounced a little as she padded back to sit beside her brother, and her whiskers twitched. She was glad that they had so many young cats in the clan.

"Deerpaw," she waited for him to step forward, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" 

"I do!" he meowed. He was not shaking, but his voice gave away his excitement. She fought back the urge to chuckle at hearing just how eager he was to be a warrior.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Deerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Deerfur. StarClan honors your cleverness and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of IslandClan." She rested her muzzle on his head, and when he licked her shoulder, she stepped back.

"Acornsplash, Deerfur!" the clan called. Flamepelt stepped close to twine his tail with Acornsplash and nuzzle at her fur as cats began to crowd the new warriors. She reminded them about their silent vigil before padding away to the medicine den. Applepaw was awake, trying to coax the newest arrival, Honeykit, to eat her herbs. At the sight of her leader, she agreed, and Applepaw turned to see who it was. 

"Oh, Tanglestar. Can I help you with something?" she asked. She looked like she was going to make a full recovery from her head injury, eyes bright and inquisitive, but Spottedstream still had her resting as much as she could.

"I was just looking for Spottedstream. How are you feeling?" she asked. The apprentice's tail flicked.

"She is resting. I am feeling much better. Spottedstream is afraid to let me leave camp, but she said starting tomorrow I can leave the den."

"Leaving the den is a good step. Fresh air will do you good. I am sure she will let you out soon." she purred reassuringly, giving the apprentice's head a lick before waving her tail as a goodbye and padding into Spottedstream's part of the den. Sure enough, she was fast asleep, nose under her paw and snoring softly. Tanglestar settled close to her, licking her neck. She stirred a bit, but must have noticed the scent because she snuggled closer with a soft mumble. Tanglestar groomed her fur for a while before settling down and falling asleep.


	11. IslandClan Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached part two of the story, so this chapter is a review of the new warriors and apprentices. The next chapter will start with a summary of events of leaf-bare so we can progress the plot a little. I think that this will end up being in three parts of nine to ten chapters each, but it could change. Anyway, thank you for reading! I have been wanting to write this story for a while and I know it isn't the best but it's one of the first years I have been really excited for NaNoWriMo and I love these cats.

Leader: 

Tanglestar (Tanglestripe) - dark tabby she-cat with only one eye (right) and a light tipped tail

 

Deputy: 

Ravenfeather - pitch black tom with dark eyes

 

Medicine cat: 

Spottedstream - pretty calico she-cat, mentor to Applepaw

Applepaw - light brown she-cat with one brown sock (front left) and a brown tipped tail

 

Warriors:

Nightwhisker - dark tabby she-cat with a black ringed tail and dark whiskers, mentor to Shellpaw

Whitefoot - white tom with a black tipped tail,  black ears, and three black socks (back left is one white foot), mentor to Vinepaw

Froghop - light gray tom with black socks and a black tipped tail

Clovernose - white she-cat with one light grey ear and a light grey muzzle

Hawkflight - grey tabby she-cat with white socks

Splashfur - light blue she-cat

Pebblefall - white tom with light grey spots, toes, and tail tip

Leopardclaw - light brown tom with darker brown spots, mentor to Eaglepaw

Badgerclaw - white she-cat with black socks, ears, spots, and tail (tail and left ear ripped off by dogs), mentor to Lionpaw

Rippletail - Black tom with a white tipped tail, socks, and muzzle, mentor to Carppaw

Hailstripe - brown tom with a white stripe down his back and two white socks (front), mentor to Ferretpaw

Flamepelt - light brown tom with red points and a yellow stripe down his back

Acornsplash - brown she-cat with light brown socks, muzzle, and tail tip

Deerfur - brown tom with a white belly, socks, tail, face, and ears

 

Apprentices: 

Shellpaw - light grey tabby tom

Vinepaw - grey tabby tom with dark stripes

Eaglepaw - white she-cat with grey socks and spots

Ferretpaw -  brown she-cat with a white belly

Lionpaw - smaller light brown tom 

Carppaw - light blue tom 

 

Queens:

 

Elders:

Mousestep - light brown tom with brown points and a brown stripe down his back

Sunheart - orange she-cat with a white belly, tail, face, and ears

Bramblepelt - dark brown tabby she-cat

Pikesplash - brown tom who looks like they were dipped in white paint

Thrushflight - light grey she-cat with brown spots 


	12. Chapter Ten

Badgerclaw stretched in the sunlight. It was chilly, but not as cold as it had been most of leaf-bare. Four moons had passed since Applepaw's accident. She had not left the camp yet, and it seemed like it would be forever before she became a full medicine cat. They had been busy this leaf-bare; greencough spread through the camp, taking Wolfheart, Daisyfield, Honeykit, Frostface, and Batwhisker to StarClan. There was also a rumor that was whispered around camp that Tanglestar had lost a life to it, but Applepaw refused to tell her if it was true. She had been lucky enough to stay healthy, but had run herself ragged hunting and defending the clan. She was starving, but the weather was beginning to warm and she hoped that it would mean more prey coming out of hiding to enjoy the sunshine. 

"Lionpaw, come out you dormouse! You are making us both late for fighting practice with Rippletail and Carppaw." she called from the entrance. There was the sound of scrabbling paws and her apprentice bolted out, moss and a feather still stuck to his fur from his nest. She sighed, but could not help but feel proud seeing him up and about. Her apprentice was still small and often ended up in the medicine cat den with coughs or chills, but he had only been an apprentice for half a moon and was already getting stronger. He was apprenticed late after catching greencough, but he had made it through and was only half a moon behind. She could not be more proud of him.

"Get the moss off you, and then meet me by the entrance." she meowed, and waited for him to nod and give his chest a lick before hurrying to the medicine den. Applepaw was awake, just finishing putting something on Ravenfeather's paw, probably for a cracked pad. She meowed that he had to stay here for a bit for it to soak in before he could walk around, then turned to greet her. Badgerclaw gave her ear a lick in greeting.

"Rippletail and I are giving our apprentices fighting practice, if you want to come watch?" she asked. Applepaw's gaze darkened with fear and she shook her head. Badgerclaw gave her cheek a lick. "You will have two warriors with you and two very capable apprentices. You have to leave camp eventually, and this might be the best way to do it."

"Every time I leave bad things happen," she murmured. Badgerclaw gave her another lick.

"I will not let it happen. You will be safe with us." she promised. After a moment the apprentice nodded.

"Okay, I'll come." she meowed, steeling herself. Ravenfeather purred and stood, carefully keeping the injured paw off of the ground and he limped forward and rested his tail on her shoulder. The entire clan was both fond and fiercely protective of the three-legged cat. She had been through so much, and StarClan only knew what would happen if another dog attacked her.

"You could not have a better escort, Applepaw. And you know that once you can leave camp by yourself again that Spottedstream will be able to let you be a medicine cat." he meowed. She dipped her head to him.

"You are both right. I will go." she meowed. She looked worried, but her whiskers gave away her excitement. "It will be nice to see the forest again." 

"That's the spirit!" Badgerclaw purred, giving her head a few more licks as they padded out of the medicine den. Spottedstream was coming back from harvesting herbs and her eyes glowed with pride when her and the warrior shared a knowing look. Badgerclaw led her to the entrance of camp, admiring how easily she got around on three legs. The cats around the camp watched her, but it did not seem to bother her as she hobbled over to where Rippletail and the apprentices were waiting.

"Are you coming with us?" he asked. When she nodded he licked her head. "Well, come on, then." He led the way out of the entrance and the apprentices followed, letting Badgerclaw and Applepaw take up the back. She did not walk as fast as the rest of them, her legs unused to the long treks out of camp, but they adjusted their pace so she could keep up. Badgerclaw had eyes only for her, purring when she saw her looking around in excitement, the fear-scent completely gone from her.

"I'll just sit over here and watch," she meowed when they reached the training hollow. It was beside the great tree, but she did not seem frightened, merely wary as she sat on the edge of the hollow on the other side from the tree. Badgerclaw licked her head before padding over to Lionpaw.

"Alright, let's practice your jump again." she meowed. He crouched before launching himself as high as he could. Because of his size, he could not jump as high as the other cats, but he was getting better with practice. "Don't forget. You have to swipe your paws at their muzzle before you land." He nodded seriously and practiced the move a few more times. He managed to get higher the last time, almost matching the height Carppaw reached on the other side of the hollow. 

"That's it!" she called. He swiped his paws at the imaginary dog in front of him before he landed. "Now let's combine it with another move. When you get their muzzle, they'll reach up to protect it." She put a paw on her own muzzle to demonstrate. "And then you can knock them off-balance by running through their legs." He nodded seriously, crouching again to ready himself. When he waited too long, she ran at him, paws sheathed. He squeaked and jumped up, landing on her back. He remembered to keep his claws sheathed as he swiped his paws over her head before hopping off. She felt pride swelling in her chest at how well he had reacted. 

"That's exactly right, Lionpaw! Okay, now try it again, and don't think too much."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when they finally entered the camp again. Applepaw was buzzing with excitement, nearly hopping like a kit, and Badgerclaw could not help a chuckle as they joined Ravenfeather, who was sorting the fresh-kill among the warriors and apprentices, the elders already fed and no queens now that the kits had all been apprenticed. For the first time in moons there was enough prey for every cat to have half of a piece. Badgerclaw took her fish and shared with Applepaw near the medicine den.

"I am so proud of you," she meowed once they had eaten and were sleepily sharing tongues.

"I could not have done it without you," she meowed. She sighed as Badgerclaw licked over he neck, a purr rumbling in her throat. She groomed her head and neck, only pulling back when the apprentice looked like she would fall asleep.

"Come on," she rumbled, still purring as she gave her a few more licks, "let me help you to your nest." Applepaw stood and Badgerclaw supported her bad side, helping her to her nest. She gave her head a lick as she settled in her nest, and settled beside her.

"Mind if I stay?" she asked. Applepaw shook her head and snuggled closer.

"You can always stay."

* * *

The next morning, Badgerclaw woke before Applepaw, carefully standing up without waking her and padding out of the den. She stretched in the sunshine and went to join the other warriors at the base of the rock fall where Ravenfeather was ordering patrols. 

"Badgerclaw, you and Lionpaw can join Tanglestar's hunting patrol," he told her as she padded up, "and I would like you to lead the dusk patrol tonight. Take Whitefoot, Nightwhisker, and your apprentices." She felt nervous at the thought of leading a patrol of senior warrios, one of them being her father, but nodded. He then looked to Froghop as he padded over as well with a yawn. "Froghop, you join the hunting patrol with Tanglestar and Badgerclaw." Badgerclaw vaguely listened to the other assignments being made, and padded away to the apprentice's den when the other warriors left for their duties. Lionpaw was awake this morning, sitting and talking with Ivypaw and Eaglepaw. 

"Come on, Lionpaw. We are part of Tanglestar's hunting patrol," she meowed, whiskers twitching when he jumped up to follow her. She flicked her ear in greeting when she saw Applepaw leaving the den. The apprentice waved her tail back. Without a tail, Badgerclaw had taken to signaling with her good ear or a paw, and it had taken a while to get used to, but the cats of the clan had finally figured out what her ear signals meant when compared to tail signals. She dipped her head to Tanglestar as she approached.

"As soon as Froghop gets here, we can go. I want to try the boarder stream, and he is our best diver." she meowed. She was looking at Badgerclaw with a surprising intensity, but she tried not to think too much of it as they headed out of camp. The cats stopped a bit away from the stream, and Badgerclaw turned to her apprentice.

"What can you smell?" she prompted. He straightened up a bit, jaws open to breathe the scents in.

"Dog coming from the border, but it is a day old at least," he reported. Then looked confused. "And something gross. I don't know what that is, I've never smelled it before, but it's stale." Badgerclaw opened her own mouth in confusion, and was met with the scent of fox.

"That's fox," she told him. Tanglestar and Froghop both opened their mouths, and the leader nodded when she found it to be stale.

"I will tell the clan to look for it, but that is indeed a fox. Let us hope it went across the river." She then turned to Lionpaw. "Well scented. The border seems safe, so let's spread out. Froghop and I will take turns diving here, why don't you two go a bit further upstream. Has Lionpaw been diving yet?"

"Not yet, but it will be a good learning experience," Badgerclaw meowed, and lead her apprentice upstream. She explained how to hold his breath and swim down to snag a fish before wading into the river to show him. She shivered, but the water was warmer than it had been a moon ago, and for that she was grateful. "Now, we will take turns going under so that one cat is always on the bank with the fish, keeping other animals from stealing our catch and making sure that the diver comes back up. It takes some getting used to to be able to get all the way down, so if you need air, come back up, even without a fish." She took a breath and dove down. 

She caught a fish in her claws, pulling it to her mouth to give it a killing bite before swimming to the surface with it in her jaws. Lionpaw gave an excited little hop when she appeared. 

"That was awesome!" he ran to the edge of the water, wading in as she pulled herself up onto the bank. 

"Now remember, push yourself down and grab a fish. But come up without one if you need to breathe. It might take a few-" she sighed when he dove down without waiting for her to finish. She waited tensely, watching the water. Was he strong enough to make it all the way down? And would he come back up if he couldn't catch a fish? After a few moments his head broke the surface of the water, a huge fish in his jaws! He swam over to the bank and dropped it on the ground before pulling himself up.

"I got one! I got one!"

"I see that," she purred. She gave his wet ear a lick before wading back in for her turn at it. 

When they finally padded back over to Tanglestar, they could barely carry their catch. Lionpaw had only come up without a fish once the whole hunt, and he struggled to carry his two fish while she tried to keep her three from dragging on the ground. When they caught up to the rest of their patrol, Froghop was coming out of the water and added a fish to the growing pile next to Tanglestar. The clan would eat better than it had in moons! Her and Lionpaw waited while they picked up their fish, and the four of them made the trip to camp slowly, trying not to drop anything. When they reached camp, cats were buzzing about like bees. The other hunting patrols had done as well as they had. They added their prey to a large and growing fresh-kill pile, and Badgerclaw's stomach growled at the thought of getting her own fish tonight. It was sunhigh, and while it was getting warmer out, the water had been cold, and after a few dives all she wanted to do was lay in the sun. She ordered Lionpaw to join Shellpaw, who was cleaning out the elder's den, before padding over to the medicine den. When she poked her head in, Applepaw was not there. She sighed and went to go lay in the sun by herself.

* * *

She was brought out of her dozing by Tanglestar calling to the clan from the rock fall. She stood and stretched, looking around as she padded to the center of the clearing, but there was no sign of either medicine cat, so she went and sat with her brother and Hailstripe, who he had finally admitted was his mate. Tanglestar hopped down from the top to stand at the base with her deputy, and the cats around her murmured their confusion until she waved her tail for silence.

"Ravenfeather, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and deputy and go to join the elders?" She asked. Badgerclaw gasped, noticing for the first time his graying muzzle and how small he seemed compared to the strong warrior she had looked up to as a kit and an apprentice, and the other cats of the clan murmured their surprise again until Ravenfeather leveled them with a stern gaze. He turned back to the leader to speak.

"I do," he meowed. She dipped her head to him.

"Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon Starclan to give you many moons of rest," she meowed. There was stunned silence from the clan until Badgerclaw called his name. 

"Ravenfeather, Ravenfeather!" the clan called, the chant slowly picking up voices until everyone was calling it. When they fell silent once more, he was padding away to join Sunheart and Pikesplash by the elders den. 

"Now, our hunters brought back a feast, so everyone gets their own piece of fresh-kill tonight. I will announce the new deputy after the dusk patrol returns so that everyone may hear." Tanglestar called before padding to the fresh-kill pile. The cats milled about in the clearing, carrying fish and birds to different spots to eat. Badgerclaw settled by herself, watching the clan from outside the medicine den. She was worried about Applepaw and Spottedstream, but she hoped they were out doing medicine cat things. The medicine cats almost seemed to be their own clan at times.

* * *

She returned with the dusk patrol tired and wet. Rain had started while they were out, but they still had to go along the entire border like Tanglestar ordered. Their leader was at the base of the rock fall, and as much as she wanted to go to the medicine den to look for Applepaw or to curl up in her own nest, she had a report to make. She dipped her head as she approached.

"Whitefoot scented dogs just inside our territory, but the scents were stale," she reported. Tanglestar looked at her, eyes unreadable.

"What do you suggest we do?" She asked. Her voice sounded honestly curious, and the warrior thought for a moment before she answered.

"I would suggest a sunhigh patrol to check the border, so we know if they are coming across to steal prey." She decided after a moment. Tanglestar's eyes glittered with- was that pride? But it was gone as quickly as it came and she dipped her head. 

"Now that you have returned, I have to name our new deputy." She meowed, hopping to the top of the rock fall. Badgerclaw stepped back a bit from the base, looking up at the moon just rising as she sat down. It was the half-moon. So that explained where Applepaw and Spottedstream were. Hailstripe and Rippletail settled beside her as Tanglestar began to speak. She reported the dog scent they had found, and ordered a third patrol at sunhigh. Badgerclaw was only half-listening, just enough to know that her idea had been implemented, but her ear perked up when Tanglestar continued, curious as to who she would name as her deputy.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of IslandClan is Badgerclaw."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, hope you liked it! You can find me on tumblr as tanglestripe ^ ^


End file.
